Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR - 2nd sequel to 'Santa Grissom's Lap', you need to read the original story and the first sequel to understand this story,GSR & team,WARNING PLEASE COVER ALL ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT IF EATING OR DRINKING WHILST READING THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – _I do not own CBS, CSI or any of the characters, I just borrow them for my stories, nor do I own Tomb Raider or Playstation or Vogue magazine, so please don't sue me._

**A/N Happy New Year everyone! **_This is the second sequel to __**Santa Grissom's Lap**__, so you will need to read that and the first sequel - __**Grissom's New**__**year's Surprise**__ to understand this story. I do hope you enjoy the return of a little more humor after all the romance and fluff in the last sequel, I am not sure just yet how many chapters this story will run for, so I guess I will just go with the flow of idea's I have got for now. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes that remain are mine sorry. R&R Enjoy! _

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer – Chapter 1**

All the team were sitting in the break room waiting for the start of their shift, Nick and Warrick were playing Tomb Raider on the playstation as Greg leaned in between them animatedly yelling out instructions to Nick "Use the low sweep kick" "Now the high kick" Greg yelled.

"Greg will you just shut up" Warrick spat out whilst trying to concentrate on the game.

Nick chuckled "Scared your gonna lose War" Nick said as he kept flicking at the controller with his fingers.

"Watch out for the special move Nick " Greg yelled "God man that was close"

"Just wait Stokes I've got something special coming up for you" Warrick chuckled as he baited his friend and furiously pressed buttons on the controller.

"Care to put fifty on it War" Nick took the bait.

"Easy money, sure Nick get it ready because I is a collecting real soon" Warrick laughed as he waited to use his special move again

Sara looked up at the guys from the forensic magazine that she was reading at the table, "What are you guys fifteen or what" she shook her head being ignored as they carried on battle, so she continued to read.

Catherine was sat on the couch idly flipping through the latest Vogue magazine, and ignoring the three computer game crazy men.

Gil was trying to read through some notes in a file, but the guys were getting a bit rowdy and breaking his concentration, he looked at his watch and saw that there was five minutes to start of shift but decided he had had enough of the noise "Right are we ready to work tonight team" Grissom said loudly enough for the three men to hear him clearly.

"One minute Griss" Warrick said almost pleadingly.

"Now!" Gil barked.

"Awe man I had you there Stokes for sure" Warrick moaned as he watched Nick smile brightly.

"Return match next shift War" Nick whispered as they all stopped what they were doing to seat themselves at the table.

"Right it must be a quiet night in Vegas tonight guys, so if you do not have any evidence or results to chase up, or cases to finish up I suggest you get up to speed with all your paperwork" Grissom smiled smugly at his teams groans, he wouldn't be the only one having to wade through mounds of the stuff tonight.

"And unless we get any cases that mean us having to work extra shifts, the get together at our house still takes place tomorrow night okay" Gil added.

"Oh and Sara and Cath get the first... he was interrupted by Jim Brass entering.

"Grissom" Jim said loudly without a greeting.

"Yeah" both Sara and Gil answered cheerfully and smiled at each other, they had been waiting for this to happen since they returned to work after getting married on New Years day.

Groans came from everyone in the room, as Jim closed his eyes and seemed to count to ten, Gil and Sara laughed.

"Come on Sara you are not seriously gonna keep answering every time someone shouts Grissom are you?" Warrick asked knowing the two were enjoying this.

"Why not! I am after all Mrs Sara Grissom now" Sara said proudly smiling at her husband, who she knew loved it when she said that.

"Awe man, even your cell phone?" Nick asked pleadingly.

"Why shouldn't she? she has every right to" Grissom said to everyone smugly.

Jim Brass was shaking his head from side to side, he knew the two were playing with them "Because it is bad enough having one Grissom to contend with, without having two, and we already know that Sara is your clone and has been since she got to Vegas" Jim said unamused.

The couple laughed and Sara said to her husband "Should I put them out of their misery dear"

"I don't know I am having a little fun right now" Grissom said pretending to ponder the question and tapping his chin, then smiled wickedly.

"Enough with the games lovebirds, spill" Catherine demanded tapping her foot, the others eagerly waiting.

Grissom and Sara laughed, but soon stopped at all the pissed off glares that the group were sending them.

"Okay, okay do you wanna tell them dear" Gil asked Sara sweetly.

"Come on Grissom's spill we don't really care who bloody tells us, just get it over with already" Jim said exasperatedly.

"Okay, don't get your boxers in a twist Jim, I will still be answering to Sidle as usual, so it makes it easier for all you guys, so you can thank me now for all the trouble I will be saving you" she chuckled.

"Thank god" and "Hallelujah" were chorused by the group relieved.

"You put us through all that just to tell us that, man that sucks" Nick said.

"I worry about you sometimes Girl" Warrick said looking at Sara.

"What are you moaning at guys she just made it easy for us" Greg said frowning.

"Suck up" Jim whispered loudly enough so everyone heard.

"Right guys back to work" Grissom said loudly then turned to Jim "I take it that it was me you originally wanted to talk to Jim" he said to his friend grinning widely.

"Yeah, lets go to your office" Jim said shaking his head.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

It was the end of shift and everyone was getting ready in the locker room to go home.

Gil had locked up his office and had his jacket on and was helping Sara on with hers, when Greg went to leave and opened the door he shouted see you later to everyone and then shouted "I will bring some beer with me tonight and the DVD that Archie put together for me, okay Sidle"

"Greg" Grissom said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Sara" Greg said apologetically.

Sara chuckled "It's okay Greg, but when I am not on the clock I am Grissom not Sidle" she chuckled at his questioning face.

"Don't start with that again Sar" Nick whined.

"I'm out of here guys, see you tonight" Warrick said as he went out the door shaking his head followed by Greg and Nick.

Catherine fastened her jacket and shook her head smiling "You two really enjoy tormenting the guys don't you, should I be worried?" she asked the couple.

"No but Sara should be" Gil said amused.

Sara turned to her husband with shock on her face and eyes wide "Why" Sara demanded.

"Lets just say that Jim and Ecklie are still a little pissed at what happened to them at the lab party, and how you managed to pursued them to take part, so they are seeking justice, so I would watch your back with those two if I were you" Gil warned then chuckled.

"Oh Sara, I am soooo glad I am not you" Catherine chuckled as she went to leave "Catch you later"

"Do you know what they are gonna do to me?" Sara asked with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

"No, they wouldn't tell me anyway" Gil smirked.

"Gilbert" Sara warned.

"I don't know what they are gonna do to you honey" he said softly hoping she believed him, not that he was really lying, it was all about semantics.

They both left the lab and got in Gil's car to head home.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

After they both got home, had breakfast, shared a long energetic shower and had their usual sleep entwined in each others arms, they fed Hank and had taken a leisurely walk with the dog to the local park. Now it was 7pm and they were adding the finishing touches to the snacks and drinks that would be on offer to their guests tonight.

Gil had done any cooking that needed doing whilst Sara had opened all the packets and placed them in dishes, that was about all she was capable off in the way of preparing food.

"Hey Gil why are you making the dips? we could have just bought some" Sara asked him feeling a little guilty at not being able to help with the cooking.

"Because honey mine taste better than the store bought ones, you already told me that remember" Gil said smiling at her.

"Well you wouldn't have had to have done so much work, while I have to watch you otherwise" Sara said exasperatedly whilst fidgeting and looking around for something to do.

They were both a little nervous because this was the first time that they had had their friends come visit. With them both being very private people they had managed to keep their work and private lives separated, and now they were having not just one or two friends visit but a whole bunch of them.

The gathering had been scheduled for this night with it being a weekend when most people were available, which didn't happen very often, and it was supposed to take place at Catherine's house but she had told the couple at the last minute, that Lynsey had the flu and her Mother had offered to watch her if she could find another location to hold it. So Gil and Sara had reluctantly offered the use of their home instead.

"I don't mind Sara honestly" He said shrugging his shoulders at her.

Sara let out a heavy sigh "Is the house tidy enough?" she asked.

"Yes dear" Gil replied.

"Do we have enough drinks and snacks, because the guys eat like pigs sometimes" she said frustrated.

"Yes dear we do have enough snacks and drinks, stop worrying, and please don't be unkind to pigs honey" he chuckled.

Sara sent him a glare "This is not funny at all Gilbert Grissom, and I swear to god if any of those guys bring in their field kits with them the party if off, you hear me" Sara said a little agitated at the thought of Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Jim Brass particularly, invading their home.

Gil put down the jug he had just filled with orange, and walked over to her to hug her tightly "Hey come on honey calm down, nothing bad is going to happen, and besides I'm here, even though technically I am not their boss tonight just a friend, but that doesn't stop me from assigning them decomps and all the horrible jobs that I choose if they piss you or me off" he leaned down to kiss her and she tilted her head to deepen it.

"Mmmmmmmm" Sara moaned pulling out of the kiss "Should we just not answer the door when they come, and pretend we are not in?" she asked hopefully.

Gil chuckled he knew she was very nervous, she had been jittery and moody since they had both woken up "No honey we can't do that, we were bound to have them come round sooner or later, so why not just let it happen and get it over with, at least we know they are not coming unannounced" he said hoping to placate her.

She groaned heavily and slumped in his arms "Do we have to Gil" she whined and pouted.

Gil laughed loudly and tightened his grip on her kissing her pouting lips "Come on you can help me in the kitchen honey" he said loosening his hug and holding her hand pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Oh yeah chef Sidle in the kitchen, hooray" she said sarcastically.

Gil turned and gave her the raised eyebrow look "Come on I can make it fun for you" he said in a sing song voice.

A loud laugh escaped Sara "I thought we only used cream, syrup, chocolate sauce and strawberries for that in the bedroom" she deadpanned.

Jaw dropping to the floor Gil stopped abruptly just behind her "I will have to punish you for that later you know Miss Sidle" he said then patted her butt playfully.

**hehehehehehehehe**

Fifteen minutes later they heard a sharp knock at the front door, Gil dried his hands on the dish towel and put his arm around Sara's waist "Since these are our first ever guests I think we should both greet them, are you ready sweetheart?" Gil asked his nervous wife.

"Ready or not, I can't do anything about it now can I?" she said resignedly.

They both made down the hall toward the front door, Gil kissed Sara on the lips briefly before unlocking the door and throwing it open wide.

"Oh my god" Sara managed to exclaim as her jaw fell and her hand came up to her mouth in shock.

Gil was absolutely stunned as his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open and shut like a fish at the sight before him.

**Tbc**

**A/N** I know it may not have been as funny as some of my previous stuff, but believe me when I say I have only just started. If you would like to see the next chapter please press that little button below and leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – _Please see chapter 1._

**A/N **_Wow! thanks very much for the reviews guys, and making me laugh so much at reading them. Question- do you think that the story needs a food and drink warning like Santa Grissom's Lap needed? Sorry only a short chapter to put you all out of your misery at having to wait at the front door!!!!!!!!, but I am building the story up to what I hope will be very humorous conclusion, and lead on nicely to the last sequel!!! R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer – Chapter 2**

"What the!" Gil exclaimed at the vision in front of him.

A loud roar of laughter bellowed out around the quiet suburban street from the large group of people stood either at their door or on the front lawn.

Jim Brass stepped forward and grinned trying to mask his laughter at the two stunned and very worried looking people stood just inside the doorway "This has nothing to do with me" Jim chuckled as he barged past the couple carrying shopping bags laden with food and drink.

Sara snapped to her senses quickly as Jim brushed past her "Gil shut the door and lock it now!" she exclaimed loudly and panicked.

Stepping out on to the front step Gil did a quick visual sweep of the neighboring houses then looked at the group "You lot get your butts in here right now before we have half of LVPD here, and charge us with disturbing the peace" he said loudly.

The group just laughed even louder at the couples behavior.

Stood at the front of the large group and who had at first shocked Gil and Sara were Warrick, Nick, Greg and Catherine grinning widely, shoulders moving up and down suppressing their laughter.

The four were wearing plain white baseball caps with DNA in bold black lettering and they had on their Blue LVPD coveralls the legs tucked into sprayed white wellington boots, each had a white backpack on with the same DNA lettering in large black letters wrote on them.

They had managed to rig up some white plastic tubing that came from the back of the backpacks over their shoulders and crossed over their fronts to disappear in to the backpacks again.

All four wore their tinted red goggles that accompanied the ALS kits safely hidden in their backpacks, except for the torches now illuminated and poised ready for action in their latex covered hands.

The large group behind them shouted "Who you gonna call?"

Sara and Gil closed their eyes and shook their heads in unison.

"DNA BUSTERS!" the group yelled then roared with more laughter.

Gil looked stunned to Sara, who's eyes were now wide and nearly popping out of her head, and trying desperately trying to close the front door in panic "What?" Gil asked confused at her.

"There is no way in hell that they are bringing those ALS kits in our house Gilbert" Sara said pointedly at her sometimes clueless husband.

The group laughed at Sara's use of his full forename and started to make their way into the house.

The penny dropped as Gil thought of all the places around their home that they had made love and the possibility of their colleagues finding traces of their mixed DNA samples "You four hold it right there" he said to the four in their fancy dress outfits blocking their entrance, as he let all the others pass him and Sara in the doorway.

When everyone but the four passed them Gil turned to them "Right loose the ALS kits before you come in, I don't care what you do with them but they are most certainly not coming in this house" Gil said in an authoritative voice.

"Awe come on" the four echoed in unison.

Gil went to close the door gently pushing Sara in first "Goodnight" Gil smirked.

"Okay" they all said before removing the offending items and putting them safely in Catherine's trunk locking them away.

"Your no fun" Greg whined.

"Must be lots of evidence what do ya think War" Nick remarked.

"Do you still have the swabs boys" Catherine chuckled as they all passed the couple in the doorway and made for the family room where the loud chattering was coming from.

Gil went to close the door and was just about to when three LVPD squad cars with flashing lights screeched to a halt in front of their home.

"Oh this just keeps getting better" Sara said sighing heavily as she peered over Gil's shoulder to see what had got his attention out front.

"Jim get your butt out here and sort this out for me" Gil yelled down the hall.

I think I need a tranquilizer right now before I shoot myself" Sara said defeated.

Gil embraced her tightly and kissed her temple lovingly "Always look on the bright side of life, honey things can only get better" he chuckled at the absurdity of the evening so far.

Jim quickly made towards the front door "Whats up Gil?" he asked.

Gil pointed outside to the approaching officers "That noisy bunch in there made my neighbors call the police" he sighed heavily "We have to live here when you lot have gone remember that" he said walking out with Jim to explain the situation.

**tbc**

**A/N** I am not sure if the correct term for the charge 'Disturbing the peace' applies in other countries but in the UK it does. The line 'Always look on the bright side of life' came from a song from one of the Monty Python Films, not sure which one. But I added it as a tribute to my late Dad who absolutely loved the Python's and requested the song to be played at the end of his funeral.

Please press the little button below if you want more!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **_I Please see chapter 1._

**A/N** _I'm back on line again Yipeeeeeeeeeeee!_ _Thanks everyone so very much for the reviews they have been highly amusing reading them. This chapter may not be as funny as some, but I needed to do it to set the story up for future fun filled chapters, how many? Not sure yet. This story is not beta'd so all the mistakes that there are are all mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer – Chapter 3**

"Hey captain Brass, you got here quick we only got the call to a disturbance here five minutes ago, you traveling by sonic speed these days boss" the over confident rookie of the now six officers approaching Jim and Gil on the front lawn bounced up saying cockily.

Jim shook his head then batted the rookie upside his head as he came to a stop in front of them, then put his hands up both palms vertical pointing outwards "This is my night off guys and I am currently attending a party at my good friend Gil Grissom's home" he said indicating to a sheepish looking Gil, and the house behind him "Sorry for any noise that half of the LVPD crime lab made, it wont happen again and I can take it from here, so you guys can get back to work catching real criminals okay" he said with a smirk shooing them off.

The young rookie was still rubbing his head and sulking as the officers made to their cars saying goodbye.

Just as the rookies partner opened his squad car door he looked over towards Grissom and shouted "Mr Grissom you may wanna apologies to the folks at numbers 37, 39, 42, and 48 okay" then got in his car.

Jim chuckled as Gil closed his eyes briefly "See what I mean" Gil huffed out.

"Come on buddy lets get back to the party.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Meanwhile back inside the house people were milling around and helping themselves to food and drink.

Nick and Warrick and Detective Vartann were holding bottles of beer outside on the deck playing with Hank.

Wendy and Mandy were looking around at the framed photos of the couple in the family room sipping cocktails.

Archie was playing with the surround sound system, TV and DVD setting up the entertainment for later.

Hodges, Henry and lab tech Ronnie were sat on one of the couches having an animated discussion about which seminars they wanted to attend to.

Bobby and Sam Vega on the other couch talking intensely about hunting rifles.

Al Robbins and David Phillips were scanning the couples book collection and nodding approval and commenting every now and then.

Mrs Robbins and Judy were in the kitchen admiring the food on offer, and getting themselves drinks, along with Jesse and Mia chatting and preparing drinks.

Greg and Jaqui were in the couples home office, Jaqui generally just snooping around and Greg trying to get passed the password on what looked like Sara's computer.

**hehehehehehehehe**

And last but not least Sara and Catherine were in the couples bed room sat on the bed "I am gonna kill that Gilbert Grissom for agreeing to this" Sara fumed.

"Oh come on Sara lighten up, Gil was more or less bullied into it, if you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me" she said looking sympathetically at her stressed out friend.

Sara turned to Catherine and forced a smile, then thought for a few seconds "Tell you what I will forgive you if you telly me who's idea the costumes were" she smiled genuinely.

Catherine chuckled "He's gonna kill me" she paused shaking her head "Nick" she said bluntly.

Sara was shocked she expected it to have been Greg "Oh was it now, well the gloves are off and the cowboy better just watch his back from now on" Sara said wickedly the cogs of her mind turning trying to think of a good come back.

"Come on lets get down stairs before they all trash your house" Catherine said getting up of the bed her eyes scanning the room "Nice bedroom by the way Sara, you have good taste" she commented.

"Yeah thanks Cath" Sara said as they left the bedroom.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Jim and Gil walked back into the house, Jim went to the kitchen to get a drink while Gil walked into the family room and saw everyone talking.

"Hey Gill impressive book collection you have here" Al said with David nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but thats not all we have, there are more on shelves in the office and we have boxes crammed with more in the spare room" he paused looking around at the people in the room "We haven't got around to unpacking them yet" he said absently then frowning.

"I know what you mean Gil, me and the Mrs spent months unpacking after we got our first home together" Al replied wondering what had distracted his friend.

"Where's Greg?" Gil asked suddenly "Sorry AL, David but I just know Greg will be up to no good, I'm gonna go see what he is up to before Sara kills him" Gil thought for a second then made through the patio doors to the outside, where the three men playing with Hank were and said his hello's before going back in the house to the kitchen.

"Hi Gil you lost something?" Mrs Robbins said sweetly.

"Uh...Mmm...have you seen Greg about anywhere?" he asked .

"No I haven't sorry" she said as Gil left to continue his search.

As he got to the hallway Sara bumped into his chest "Where are you off to in such a hurry Gil" she said smiling at him and putting her arm around him.

Gil put his arm around her waist and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips "I cant find Greg anywhere" he said pointedly at her.

They both thought for a few seconds then they both said together "Office!" as they made towards their home office.

Gil pushed the door open and stepped in with Sara startling the youngest CSI sat at their desk and Archie standing next to him.

"Greg!" the couple shouted at the 'caught with the hand in the cookie jar' look that the two men now sported on their faces.

Tbc

If you want more you know what to do, yeah go on, thats right just push that little button and leave me a review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own any of the rights, characters films or books as follows:- The Karma Sutra, Lara Croft -Tomb Raider, Arnold Scharzenegger – Terminator, Bruce Lee, John Travolta – Saturday night fever, Godzilla, Umpa Lumpa - Charlie and the chocolate factory, Catwoman, Wonder woman, James Bond, Alien, Snow White, Demi Moore – GI Jane, Miss Piggy, Glen Close - Fatal attraction, Kermit the frog, Shrek, King Kong, Back to the future, Snow White and the seven dwarves, Please do not sue me as I am only a very poor struggling writer, Phew!_

_**A/N **Thank you very much for the lovely reviews that everyone left me, they encourage me to come up with new idea's and write. I hope you all like this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. This story is not beta'd so the mistakes that I am sure are there are all mine and I do apologise in advance. R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer – Chapter 4**

Greg's jumped in his seat and his eyes widened at the shock of being caught whilst still keeping them fixed on the screen in front of him, and his now shaking hand on the mouse.

"Archie, what the hell is going on in here" Gil said loudly in his authoritative voice glaring at the AV lab tech who looked like he wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him up.

Greg noticed the couples attention was now on Archie so he made a subtle move with his right hand on the mouse sliding the pointer to the top right hand corner and clicked on the X to close one of the open windows on the desktop, he hoped and prayed that the click of the mouse didn't shift their attention back on himself so he had a little more time to close the remaining three open windows.

"Um...We...Uh...Um..." Archie struggled with his voice as he was tried to think of a good excuse for why they were in their bosses and co-workers home office on their computer without their consent "We were...Um... trying to load some pictures of the Christmas party from a memory card to the computer so that it would save you the trouble of doing it. He cringed inside knowing the excuse was pretty lame and that the two very intelligent CSI's in front of him would see right through his lie.

Greg managed to click on two more windows to close them as Archie covered for him and kept the attention on him, but on the third click to close the remaining last window Sara's head quickly moved sideways and her fiery glare bore in to him.

He could feel the sweat drops rolling down the centre of his back as his bosses annoyed glare at him joined the one he was getting of Sara. _Oh my god I am so fired_ _when I get back to work, either that or else I better damn well buy a lot lemons and by the box full with all the decomps I will be getting this year, and Sara my dear darling Sara _He sighed quietly _Is gonna rip me a new one! Awe man I am in sooooooooooo much trouble please god help me! _He thought to himself.

"Greg" Sara said in a warning tone her eyebrows coming together showing her increased annoyance.

He gulped loudly "Yeah I...I...Archie's right...I wanted to save you the work seeing as you already work enough as it is my little sweetheart" Greg said in a jokey tone to try and lighten the mood in the room.

Gil went to step towards his youngest team member "Greg" he said warningly as he bristled at the young man's words and still having the Gaul to blatantly flirt with his wife in front of him, Sara gripped his arm to stop him and smiled briefly at him before returning a glare to Greg.

Greg stood and backed away with his hands up palms facing out in surrender from the computer and the man he had just obviously annoyed more "Sorry only messin with yer" he cringed at his own words _go on Sanders just wind the boss up even more flirting his wife in front of him, you know how jealous he gets, with any luck you might just leave this house tonight alive if you are damn lucky _he thought.

Archie with the attention not focused on him any more tried to slowly edge his way out of the room.

Sara sat down at her computer and noticed Archie's slow movement in her peripheral vision "And where do you think you are going Archie?" she asked him in a low warning tone.

Archie swallowed and stopped in his tracks "To get myself a drink, my last one is empty" he replied pleased with himself at coming up with a plausible answer quickly.

Gil now smirked at the other two almost cowering men in the room knowing full well that Sara had everything under control and would not stop at getting to the bottom of what they had been up to.

"I will leave you two in Sara's very capable hands of dealing with you while I go and get myself a nice cold beer" Gil said then chuckled at the worried looks on their faces "Have fun Sara" he finished with as he left the room.

"Right how the hell did you bypass my password Archie?" she demanded from her co-worker.

"Well for starters we didn't bypass it, we didn't need to" he replied.

"Oh" she said.

"Come on Sara who wouldn't have thought to type in 'BOWLEGGED SEXY BUGMAN' we do have some intelligence you know" Greg added shaking his head.

"Shushhhhhhhhhhhhhh keep your voice down Greg" Sara said as she quickly glanced to the door to make sure her husband was not in ear shot, as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Awe we know you love him" Greg cooed jokily "But doesn't he know your little pet name for him?" he asked in a sing song voice gaining a little control back from his current situation.

"Greg just damn well tell me what the hell you guys were doing on my computer before I kill you and hide your damn well body" Sara replied trying to cover the fact that 'No' Gil did not know her pet name for him and she wasn't about to let Greg know that.

She moved the mouse on the mouse mat because her screen saver had gone totally black "What the" she said as she looked at her desktop that had it's usual icons displayed but the background picture was of a half naked Greg Sanders widely smiling and posing whist flexing his biceps wearing a pair of the most ridiculous Hawaiian shorts.

"Greg what the hell is that? and why would I want it on my desktop?" She asked her now smiling friend.

"So you can look at me every day even on your days off" he weakly replied.

Sara punched him in his side "What else have you put on here" she demanded from the two but now looking at Archie.

"Ow" Greg moaned.

"The photo's of the Christmas party as we told you" Archie paused then thought he'd better start telling the truth before he got in any deeper "And some photo shop pictures Greg had be put together. I also installed a new screen saver" he said sheepishly.

"Show me the photo shop ones now" Sara demanded.

Archie held the mouse and clicked a few times until the pictures started a screen show depicting the pictures at ten second intervals.

Sara's eyes went wide and nearly popped out of her head and she gasped and nearly choking on her own saliva, then her neck and cheeks flushed bright red.

Some of the photographs were pictures taken out of the book of 'The Karma Sutra' and her and Gil's heads had been put onto the bodies of the man and woman depicting the awkward positions.

There were a few pictures of Sara's head attached to the bodies of Lara Croft (Tomb Raider), Catwoman, Wonder woman, several James Bond girls including Halle Berry, Demi Moore as GI Jane, Miss Piggy and Glen Close in the bathtub scene from Fatal Attraction.

Pictures of Grissom included his head attached to the bodies of Arnold Scharzenegger - The Terminator, Bruce Lee in one of his famous poses, John Travolta in white suit from the film Saturday night fever, Godzilla the dinosaur/monster, An Umpa Lumpa – from Charlie and the chocolate factory, The Alien from the film of the same name, One of the Aliens from the film Close encounters of the third kind, Kermit the frog, Shrek, King Kong and lastly the mad professor from Back to the future.

One picture showed Sara as Snow White with several members of the grave shift as the seven dwarves, with Gil's head attached to Dopey's body.

Sara, Archie and Greg's heads tilted almost at 45 degree's, and they all winced as one of the Karma Sutra altered photo's came on the screen.

"Some of them aren't too bad I suppose" Sara agreed whilst seeing the picture of her as Lara Croft "Quite funny too" she murmured and chuckled as she saw Gil's picture as the Terminator.

"Cool" Greg smiled to himself.

"Glad you like them Sara" added Archie

"But I am not having porn on my computer" she said as she blushed yet again at a picture of her and Gil in what looked like a very uncomfortable position "They will have to go" she said looking at Archie.

Archie's face dropped "I can't get them of yet" he said worriedly.

"What do you mean you can't get them of yet?" Sara demanded in a loud worried voice.

"I won't be able to delete them or anything until they have appeared on screen a thousand times it is the way it is programmed into the computer so that you don't lose the pictures" he paused "It is a new security feature I have been working on recently" he said meekly knowing she wasn't going to be happy with his reply.

"So you are telling me I can't get these pictures of here until they have played a thousand times, is that right" she asked shocked.

"Yeah" he said quietly as Greg sniggered and covered his mouth trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh that is just flipping wonderful, now I will have to take my laptop into work and crime scenes displaying pornographic pictures of myself and Gil" she huffed out sarcastically.

"I could put a longer delay on the time it takes for the screen saver to come on I suppose, but the only thing with that is it will take longer before the pictures can be deleted" Archie offered sympathetically.

"No!" Sara said quickly, the very thought that it would take longer was to bad to comprehend.

Greg couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing and bent double holding his stomach "Sorry" he managed between his laughter.

"I'm sorry" Archie said meaningfully and then glaring and elbowing Greg to stop laughing which just made him laugh more.

"Get out of my sight the pair of you if you value your lives" Sara spat at the two "Oh and you better hope Gil doesn't see these" she said to them as they fled the room quickly.

She then slumped in the chair and began to sulk at not being able to do anything about the situation.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

In the family room Gil was talking away to Doc Robbins and David Phillips about some of his rarest books in his and Sara's book collection, when Archie and Greg walked in guiltily and spotted him sat talking, they did a full U turn and walked out again to escape any questions as to what they were doing in his office.

Gil excused himself from the conversation saying he was going to mingle with his guests, but in fact he was going to find Sara to find out how she got on with the mischievous two in their office.

He noticed empty bottles, can's and half eaten bits of food were scattered everywhere about the room so he thought he would get a bag and collect some of it to save Sara some of work and stress later, so he made to go out of the room and glanced towards the open patio doors where Nick, Warrick, Vartann and now Mrs Robbins were outside with Hank, his eyes widened his face flushed very red as he shouted "Hank NO!"

Press the little button and leave me a review, you know you want to, go on if you want more, pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own anything what so ever associated to the performance enhancing drug Viagra!_

_**A/N **Thank you very much for the reviews, it is really encouraging to know that you are all enjoying this story. This chapter was quite hard to write as I had to keep breaking of from typing to chuckle or make notes, as more funny idea's kept popping into my head. I hope you all have as much fun as me when you read it. No dogs were hurt in the creating of this chapter!!!!!!! "He, he, he" R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer – Chapter 5.**

All eyes and attention in the room turned abruptly to the now horrified and totally embarrassed entomologist who was making his way quickly to the patio doors.

"Hank STOP!" he bellowed as several guests jaws dropped and eyes widened in shock at the sight Gil was making his way towards.

Hank didn't hear his master bellowing orders to him and carried on his energetic task _Oh yes you sexy little minx (A female greyhound he usually chases at the local park), you know you want me Petra baby! _The dog thought to himself totally oblivious to the audience now watching him.

"STOP that right now Hank!" Gil bellowed as he grabbed the dog by the collar and yanked him away roughly from his enjoyment of the rather plump and smooth sheer stocking clad leg that belonged to Mrs Robbins that he had been humping away to his hearts content.

"What the hell has gotten into today dog" Gil shouted at Hank who was now looking downcast at his masters feet with his ears down.

The entomologist turned away from the dog red faced and pulse climbing to Mrs Robbins and gulped at the thought of the audience watching and how he was going to explain his dogs randy activity _Please god let me get out of this without any more embarrassment _he thought as he gathered his courage to apologise "I am really really sorry about Hanks behaviour and embarrassing you like that, I don't know what has gotten into him today, he is not usually like this" he said not being able to meet her eyes but looking past her shoulder at Nick who had his hand over his mouth trying to hold his laughter in, Gil narrowed his eyes slightly at the Texan warningly.

"He's been watching his master too much, probably why we couldn't bring in the ALS" Catherine said in a low voice but everyone heard the comment.

Quite a few sniggers were heard as Gil's head whirled around and his eyes met Catherine's in a glare as the heat in his neck and face intensified _Oh my god did she just really say what I thought she said? I need to get out of this situation before it gets any worse, where the hell is Sara when I need her help? _He thought desperately.

"Oh that's quite all right dear, that's the most action I've seen in a while" Mrs Robbins said with a smile jokily.

Gil's jaw dropped in shock as Mrs Robbins and everyone in the room turned their attention from him to the back of the room, he shook his head quickly to refocus again and decided this was a good opportunity to high tail it out of the room with Hank and he started to make his way towards the door pulling on the dogs collar.

A loud spluttering and choking sound was heard coming from the back of the room as several guests felt a wetness on the backs of their heads where Al Robbins had just sprayed his mouthful of beer abruptly hearing his wife's incredibly personal admitance.

The whole room erupted with loud unrestrained howls of laughter, as some bent double to hold their stomachs and some wiped at the tears gathering in their eyes.

Jim Brass slapped his opened hand on Al's back between the shoulder blades as he jokily said "Not got the stamina these day old buddy, never mind there's always Viagra" he laughed loudly as he stepped away from the coroner.

"And what's even better you can self prescribe it being a qualified physician" added Catherine loudly as she too laughed along with everyone else.

Al quickly got his breathing back under control and shot his wife a glare as he walked over to her and grabbed her by the elbow "How much have you had to drink DEAR" he said quietly but emphasizing the last word as he pulled her out of the room.

The guests in the room caught his words and just laughed even more as they carried on joking and laughing.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

In the office Sara could hear the loud roars of laughter coming from the family room and wondered what was going on, but was still sulking about what Archie and Greg had done to her laptop to go and find out.

All of a sudden Gil rushed into the room pulling Hank by the collar roughly and quickly closing the office door and bracing his hand against it, before releasing his grip on the dog and taking in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and standing fully upright.

Sara watched as she saw his shoulders start to relax as he rubbed his hands over his face "Honey what's wrong?" Sara asked her flustered husband who had his back to her.

Gil Jumped, startled at his wife's voice and spun round quickly, "Jesus Sara! what are trying to do to me give me a heart attack?" he hadn't noticed that anyone was in the room when he had escaped the embarrassing situation in the family room to seek sanctuary in their home office.

"What is wrong with you Gil, your acting like your running away from something scary" she said slightly amused at her husbands behaviour.

Hank crept off to the corner of the room with his head still down, then he laid down and curled himself up in a ball never once meeting the eyes of his two house companions knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what hell is wrong" he pointed and glared at Hank pretending to be asleep in the corner "Your baby as you keep insisting on calling him, has just embarrassed the hell out of me by deciding to happily hump away on Mrs Robbins leg, thank you very much" he said as his voice started to raise slightly, he sighed heavily "I only got out of there by the skin of my teeth when Mrs Robbins decided to embarrass the hell out of her husband"

Sara laughed loudly as she got up from her seat and went over and embraced him in a cuddle and kissed his cheek to sooth him "I'm sorry for laughing honey" she said with amusement in her voice.

Gil squeezed her tightly against his body enjoying the warmth and comfort her body offered him, then he pulled back and looked into her eyes tilted his head and leaned forward to kiss her deeply.

As they broke for much needed air he rested his forehead against hers and whispered "And It was scary, I had a whole room full of people watching and laughing at me when I was too embarrassed about what Hank had been doing" he pouted a little.

"Oh poor baby" she chuckled as she pecked his pouting lips, then followed it up with a lingering kiss.

"Can we send them all home now?" he whined like a little boy who was now bored with playing with his friends and just wanted to be with her alone.

Sara chuckled and squeezed him tighter then pecked his lips and pulled away from him "Your the one who invited them and let them in, so suck it up bugman and get your sweet little ass out there and go mingle with your guests" she said smiling as she walked to the door.

Gil groaned loudly at the thought of having to go back out to the baying pack of wolves his co-workers waiting for him, ready to tease and embarrass him to death.

He sighed heavily "What are we gonna do with Hank? We can't leave him in here on his own, perhaps I should just stay in here and watch him" he said trying to worm his way out of having to go back out there.

"Gilbert" Sara said warningly as she turned to look at him pointedly.

"Go put Hank in his kennel run out back and don't forget to secure the bolt" Sara told him as she left the room.

He called Hank over to him, which the dog complied quickly not wanting to anger his master any more, and Gil grabbed his collar and navigated the two out of the office down the hall, into the kitchen and out the back door into the yard, where quite a lot of the guests were now sitting about and chatting in groups in the warm evening air.

As Gil approached the fenced of kennel run he looked at Hanks water and food dishes that were outside the area and noticed the liquid in the water dish was not the clear liquid that water should be, so he carried on with his task and put Hank in the run and secured the bolt.

Returning to the dishes to investigate he bent down to take a closer look at the water dish and observed it a little closer and noticed that the liquid was golden in colour and a little bit of froth was on the outer edges of it.

He looked up briefly and scanned the garden to see if he was being watched, and noticed he wasn't so he bent further and picked up the water dish and brought it up close to his face to smell it to see if he could identify the liquid.

"Desperate for a drink Bossman" Greg shouted over from the group of men he was stood chatting with on the patio.

Gil immediately recognised the smell as being that of beer, and his pulse started rising with his anger at the implications for the dogs earlier behaviour and his total embarrassment.

"Who the hell has been feeding my dog beer?" Gil bellowed at the top of his voice towards the house and guests in the yard.

A quiet "Oops" came from within a large group near the patio doors, the person being obscured from Gil's direct sight.

Tbc

_**A/N** I thought of the idea for this chapter when I saw my son's dog trying to hump my friends Granddaughters furry boots that she wore, and went a little crazy trying to get back to them every time we pulled the dog away. I hope no one was offended by this chapter as none was meant. Oh and the rating for this story may be put to M in later chapters due to some of the content._

Please press that little square button below that says 'go' and leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N **Thank you very much to everyone who has left me reviews, kind words and encouragement to write this story. I really am having fun writing it and I hope most of the readers are enjoying it too, so without further ado here goes chapter 6. R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer chapter 6**

Sara stepped out of the door on to the patio and went to the front of the group to see why her husband was yelling in the yard.

"I will ask again who has been feeding my dog beer?" Gil said loudly now having the full attention of everyone who was originally out side when he bellowed the first time and the newcomers who had come to investigate the source of Gil's yelling.

The guests all shook their heads denying it and looked around the group at each other wondering who had in fact done the deed.

"Do I have to go and get my field kit and fingerprint the dog dish to investigate further? Gil asked in his authoritative supervisor voice.

A couple of people laughed at the absurdity of his threat, which only made his blood pressure rise more.

David Hodges who had arrived late said loudly in his smug tone "I could do that for you if you'd like Grissom"

"Suck up" murmured Vartann and Nick in unison.

"That won't be necessary Hodges" Sara said as she walked over to Gil who was obviously annoyed and had worked himself up in to getting stressed out, and she looked at him pointedly.

"Okay just wanted to help" Hodges said quietly as he received glares of three of the male guests.

"What!" Gil asked her with a frown, in a quieter voice as she came to a stop in front of him with her back to the guests.

"Come on Gil calm down before you embarrass yourself, it is supposed to be our first ever party remember, try and relax and enjoy yourself" Sara said softly smiling at him and rubbing his forearm hoping to sooth and calm him.

"But..." Gil was interrupted by Jim Brass.

"Come on buddy lighten up, this is supposed to be a party, here" Jim said handing Gil a glass of scotch "Get a few of these down your neck then you will start enjoying it like you are supposed to do" he said slapping his friend on the back in a jovial manner.

"Thanks" Gil said on a sigh then looked at Sara to see her smiling widely at him.

Jim walked back over to the others who were now milling around and chatting and joking.

Sara stepped forward and pecked him on the lips "Come on lets put some music on honey and later Archie is going to show us all the photo's and video from the lab party" she said grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers pulling him over to the house.

"Okay" he sighed and let her lead the way "But I will find out at some point who fed Hank the beer" he said adamantly.

"Gil" Sara said warningly.

"Okay, I will let it drop for now" he squeezed her hand "Now what would my dear wife like to do? a drink perhaps?" he asked her sweetly Oh _I will find out who got my dog drunk and turned him into a randy leg humping hound, no doubt about it, and if it is anyone from my team god help them _he thought with a smirk now gracing his mouth.

"Oh just a beer will do for now bugman, but later" Sara replied hoping he picked up on the little innuendo.

**hehehehehehehehe **

An hour and a few glasses of scotch later Gil was stood happily talking in the family room with Catherine and Brass while watching his wife occasionally dancing with Greg and then Nick to various songs.

"So Gil, I hear Archie and Greg got caught messing with Sara's laptop earlier on" Jim said casually to start a new conversation.

Gil frowned slightly "Yeah" he replied thinking to keep a mental note to ask Sara later what they were up to.

"I bet that went down well with Sara" Catherine added chuckling.

"Yeah that would explain why she was glaring at Archie and punched Greg in the arm earlier" Jim laughed.

Gil shook his head "Hey it's not funny guys, if they have done anything to it, and knowing Archie and Greg it will be something Sara wont know how to fix" he sighed and then because the scotch was loosening him up and relaxing him, it also made him talk more "I am gonna be hearing about it for many days to come, and a pissed Sara Sidle is not a happy Sara Sidle to live with I can tell you" he then smirked thinking of the ways he would have to try and distract her annoyance in the days to come.

Catherine and Jim laughed.

"Here you go Griss" Warrick said as he handed Gil another glass of scotch and caught a glance from Catherine then Jim.

Catherine gave Warrick a subtle nod of approval at the idea of plying their host with liquor, as Jim gave the two a wide smile when Gil's eyes and smile turned to his wife on the dance floor.

"Gil what did you think of the DNA busters then, think we could start a new sideline with that one, you know check out all of Vegas's marital and relationship indiscretions?" Catherine chuckled as she asked her friend.

"Very funny Catherine, but in a place like Vegas you would be doing triple shifts just testing the DNA that gets mixed rightly or wrongly on the strip alone" Gil replied grinning.

"Yeah and I couldn't see Mrs Germaphobe going for that one" Warrick added as the four chuckled merrily.

"Come on she's not that bad guys" Gil said defending his wife.

"Go Stokes" Greg boomed above the music and chatter in the room as he watched Nick and Sara dance very close together rubbing bodies as they both danced obliviously to a salsa song playing.

"Well she certainly doesn't seem to be that bothered about germs at the moment" Jim said chuckling and looking at the shocked look on Gil's face.

"Wow Sara and Nick are really going for it there" Warrick added smiling widely.

"Well, well, well, I never knew that our feisty little female workaholic could dance like that" Catherine said looking on admiringly.

"No neither did I" Gil said a little jealously as he watched his wife and co-worker writhe, bump and grind in the middle of the room.

"You go girl" shouted Catherine encouraging her friend, as several people whistled and cheered as they watched the display.

Gil watched in awe still a little jealous at her dance partner, but as he watched her more closely he couldn't help but find her movements arousing, and decided that he had to stop her before he found himself in a very uncomfortable position of being embarrassed by his own bodies reaction.

The song sounded like it was coming to and end so he decided to risk walking over to her to get her to come with him to mingle with their guests, as he reached her the song ended and Gil was relieved he could use it as an excuse.

"Nice dancing there darlin, who knew you had it in you" Nick said in his Texas twang smiling happily at her "I'm gonna go get myself a beer see you later Sar" Nick said as he let go of her "Hey Griss" he said as he left the room catching his breath.

"Nick" Gil said acknowledging the Texan as he grabbed Sara's hand.

Sara stepped up close to him wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear to whisper "Wanna dance with me up close and personal lover boy" she said seductively. The couple of beers that she'd already had were loosening her up a little and her normal inhibitions were disappearing fast.

Gil's body immediately reacted to her tone, words and proximity "Sara" he said in a warning tone.

"What?" she said innocently as she tried to pull away from him, but was stopped by him putting his hands around her waist and holding her firmly against him.

The next song started and was a romantic ballad luckily for Gil, so he started to sway with her in his arms.

"What has gotten in to you? It's not like you to dance with me especially in front of half the lab" she stated frowning at him "How many glasses of scotch have you had already?" she asked him questioningly.

He pushed her head down to his shoulder to rest it there and turned and whispered in to her ear "I don't really have a choice in the matter Missy, because someone's sexy dancing has just made my body react in public, when I really don't want it to right now" he finished with a light kiss to the cheek.

"What!" Sara asked puzzled as she pulled her head back to look him in the eyes questioningly.

Gil quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching and seeing that they weren't pushed his groin into her to emphasize his words "See" he said pointedly. (Sorry no pun intended!)

Sara's smiled her wide Sidle smile and her eyes twinkled as recognition registered in her mind "Oh" she said laughing out loud and throwing her head back.

"Sara" Gil said in a warning voice again and tightened his hold on her.

"So I take it that me leaving you at the moment to go and get myself a drink is out of the question then" Sara said chuckling.

"NO!" Gil said panicked with eyes wide.

Sara chuckled then leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips, which Gil had no choice in reciprocating.

"Sara that is not helping" he said trying to sound authoritative but it came out pleadingly.

"Well we can't stop here all night in this position Gil" Sara said playfully enjoying the situation and rubbing her groin to his, if she had known that all she had to do to get him to dance with her was to dance a salsa she would have done it years ago.

"Oh we can, and we will if we have too" he sighed heavily thinking about all the situations he had managed to get himself into this evening "There is no way I am going to show half of the lab what you do to me and a certain part of my body Sara" he said turning her around and swaying a little to make it look like they were genuinely dancing "Now just stop that right now, it is just making matters worse" he said sternly in a loud whisper.

"Well what are we gonna do if someone comes over and wants you for something, or better still a fast song starts playing?" she asked him questioningly.

Gil looked around the room worried now especially as he sensed the current song was coming to an end and another would start playing _please god let it be another ballad or anything we can get away with dancing up close for. Oh god! please no, don't come over here Jim please I'm begging you _he thought desperately as he saw Jim Brass making over towards them.

**Tbc**

Please leave me a review if you want more guys. I have enough idea's for this story for at least another two or three chapters, and I will reveal who spiked the dogs water. let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer **– Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N** Thank you very much to those of you who have left me a review so far, and have encouraged me to keep writing this story, some have been hilarious to read, you know who you are so thanks. I am having soooooooo much fun with this, it is just a little hard to write sometimes when I have to stop to laugh as new ideas pop into my mind, or come to me as I am going to sleep at night. My hubby thinks I am ready to be taken away by the little men in white coats! Anyway on with the next chapter please R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer chapter7**

Jim Brass had been watching his long time friend and wife on the makeshift dance floor smooching up close and personal with the occasional kisses being exchanged and whisperings in each others ears.

He thought that the behaviour was a little out of character for the enigmatic entomologist that he had known for many years. Never had he ever known him to be so openly affectionate to anyone let alone Sara who was normally very private herself .

Maybe the scotch that Warrick and Catherine had been plying Gil with was bringing out a new side to the newly married man, or maybe it was the fact that he had just been watching his wife dancing sexily with another man.

Oh they were still newly-weds they had only been married a couple of weeks but this unusually very open and intimate display from the two most private people he knew made the LVPD captain go in to full on investigator mode, "_This scene is definitely off somehow and I am gonna get to the bottom of it _he thought as he started to walk over to the couple.

As Jim walked over he noticed the panicked look on Gil's face as he held Sara tightly up to his body, "_What the hell has him so panicked" _he thought briefly until he saw a huge smile grace Sara's face as he approached and she made eye contact with him, then the penny suddenly dropped "_Oh my god the guy has got a boner! Right in the middle of the all his friends and family", _he shrugged "_Oh well this should be fun" _Jim thought wickedly chuckling to himself as he came to a stop next to them.

"Can I have this dance Sara" Jim asked cheekily in a quiet tone whilst looking at Gil and smirking.

"NO!" Gil quickly replied as his eyes widened looking into Sara's pleading for her not to let go of him.

Sara let out a loud laugh and threw her head back but Gil squeezed her tightly to keep still so as not to exacerbate his problem.

"We...we... are... gonna sit down in a minute...Uh... Sara is a little tired,... Isn't that right honey" Gil said desperately and pointedly ( Sorry couldn't help it, no pun intended!) at Sara nodding profusely to get her to agree.

Sara started to giggle uncontrollably she couldn't help it the whole bizarre situation and the liquor in her system were getting to her

"You sure?" Jim asked again smirking knowing that Gil was absolutely squirming and desperately hoping he would just leave them alone.

"Yes absolutely sure!" Gil answered quickly and adamantly not giving Sara a chance to answer for herself "_Just get the hell away from me, I don't need this right now"_ Gil thought to himself.

"Okay, but I never knew you were into all this smoochy kissy kissy stuff buddy, I know you are newly-weds an all, but come on not you Gil" Jim chuckled not making an attempt to move away from them.

"Is there a point to what you have to say Jim" Gil said not a bit amused by the captains observations. (Please accept my sincere apologies this last one just slipped out, sorry no pun intended!!!)

"No buddy just telling you how I see it" Jim said highly amused at his friends desperate attempts to get him away from them.

Sara all this time was giggling and running her hand through Gil's hair at the nape of his neck and every now and again a louder laugh escaped her.

Jim leaned in close to Gil's ear and whispered "Oh don't worry Gil old buddy I know you have a rocket in your pocket, it will be highly amusing watching you get yourself out of this one" he said as he pulled away to start to walk off "Have fun guys, I know I will" he shot back at the stunned and very red faced Gil Grissom.

"_He knew all along and he just stood there and watched me suffer, hell the guy got pleasure from torturing me, I think I seriously need to rethink who my friends are" _Gil thought as he tried to control his bodies flushed reaction to feeling embarrassed.

"Sara will you just behave you are not making this problem go away" he hissed quietly into her ear as she quickly pecked at his neck.

Sara giggled and stopped to look directly into his eyes "Okay honey I'm sorry" she said pouting at being chastised by her husband.

Gil closed his eyes for a minute trying desperately to think of something horrible or gruesome to help make his boner go down, but it wasn't working all he could see were the images of Sara's sexy dance from earlier flash in his mind. He opened his eyes again and sighed heavily "_This is going to be a very long night"_ he thought.

"Right honey I have a plan, lets dance and sway slowly over towards the couch and when we get there and no one is looking we will sit down with me on your lap, what do you think?" Sara asked concerned that Gil was really getting fed up with the situation now.

"Okay lets go for it" Gil Sighed heavily as he tried to manoeuvre them whilst dancing and swaying, then he caught Jim in his line of sight smugly rubbing his hands together and smiling widely over at him.

Gil smiled back as sarcastically looking as he could then mumbled to Sara "Jim knows and is taking great pleasure in seeing me suffer with my predicament"

"Oh Gil I'm sorry but I cant help how your body reacts to me" she said as she went along with his movements to get them over to the couch "You know if it was me that had the male genitalia instead of you I would be suffering from one hell of a boner right now if that helps any" she whispered to him in support.

"No it doesn't, but thanks for trying honey" he said then his calf hit the side of the couch and a smile appeared on his face.

He glanced around briefly but only saw Jim watching them, so he said to Sara "Sit now" as he quickly sat on the couch and pulled Sara swiftly down with him depositing her sideways on his lap.

Gil smiled widely at Sara knowing that his situation just got a lot better, then he looked over to find Jim Brass who was laughing loudly at him stood next to Catherine and Archie, he then gave the cop a very smug grin "_Ha to you too Jim Brass"_ Gil thought a little happier now.

A new song came through the sound system and Gil sighed in great relief because it was an heavy rock recording.

Sara giggled at seeing the relief on her husbands face and squirmed around a little to kiss his cheek "I bet your glad that we got to the couch on time honey" she said sweetly.

"Sara sit still will you, have you got ants in your pants you've not been still all night" Gil whispered loudly into her ear as he felt the couch dip next to him.

"Here you go Gil Sara" she said handing a glass of scotch first to Gil and then a beer to Sara, which they both took and sipped "I see you two have been having an interesting night" Catherine said cryptically.

Gil shot a look over to Jim then he frowned "_My god he hasn't been telling everyone has he?" _he thought "Yeah" he quietly replied.

Sara just laughed then took a gulp of her beer threading her arm around Gil's back and under his shirt and rubbing his back soothingly as she snuggled into him making herself comfortable.

"Anyway I just thought I would bring you both a drink, it looks like you both needed one" she stood up to go and get her own drink "Archie is gonna put the pictures and video's up on the TV soon from the Christmas lab party, so you may as well stay there all cosy and secure a seat for when everyone comes in here" she said walking off.

Gil turned to look into Sara's eyes and noticed how sparkling and glazed they looked with the effects of the liquor as she giggled at him "Honey I think you should make that your last beer, because if you don't you are gonna be asleep before long" he said tenderly as he pecked her on the lips.

"Okay" she muttered as she leaned over and placed the half empty bottle on the floor then cuddled back up to her husband as they both watched the other guests in the room chatting and joking cheerfully.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Twenty minutes later Archie walked over to the TV and sound system and hooked up what looked like a digital camera to the system, as a few more guests entered the family room.

Gil heard Catherine yell out in the yard that Archie was now going to show the pictures and video from the lab party and that if they didn't want to miss it they better get their asses in the family room right now.

Gil noticed that Sara had not spoken for the past twenty minutes and had been very still in his lap, so he craned his neck to look down at her and saw that she was fast asleep in the land of nod.

He was smiling down at her as he felt the couch dip as someone sat down next to him "Wife had a little too much to drink" Jim quipped as he motioned to the sleeping woman and then lifted Sara's legs over his legs to rest them so she would be more comfortable.

Gil sighed "She was really stressing out earlier before everyone showed up with it being our first ever party, plus she did a double shift so I knew it would only be a matter of time before she just fell asleep, plus she has had a couple of beers to help her on her way" Gil chuckled.

"Sooooooo has your little problem disappeared now" Jim asked chuckling.

"Very funny Jim and I will remember that you know" he said sarcastically but his neck flushed a little "And yes it has" he added "_Wow I never even realized it had_ _gone down, must be because she stopped wriggling and making it worse_" he thought with a grin really happy that his problem was now solved.

Catherine came and joined the three on the couch and rested Sara's ankles and feet on her legs as everyone found themselves a seat on chairs or on the floor.

"I see we are finally seeing evidence that one of our workaholics does actually sleep" Catherine remarked looking at her two newly married co-workers cuddled up together "Will she sleep though this noise Gil?" she asked inquiringly with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah no problem if she is as tired as I think she is and she must be really tired to have fallen asleep tonight in front of half the lab, she should sleep through it and I will carry her to bed later" Gil replied as if it was a natural occurrence.

"You'll carry her to bed?" Jim asked his friend shocked.

"Yeah she falls asleep all over the house sometimes in all sorts of positions, so I just carry her to bed every time" Gil said frowning at his two friends who looked surprised.

"You'll spoil her Gil" Catherine chuckled.

"Yeah well I did treat her pretty bad for five years so she deserves it really" he said looking down at her lovingly.

"Awe" both Catherine and Jim echoed together sweetly.

"Right the first photo's you are about to see are some that a couple of us have taken tonight at the party in our gracious hosts home, without further ado here goes" said Archie as he pointed a remote control at the camera and pressed a button to start the sequence of pictures to come up on the large wide screen TV.

Several pictures came up on the screen one after another the next one however had Gil's eyes widen "Nicholas William Stokes stay right where you are" Gil bellowed as he looked at the evidence on the screen of Nick bending down and letting Hank drink from a nearly empty beer bottle then glared at the Texan.

Four more pictures came up of different guests interacting before Gil's eyes widened again and some chuckles were heard "Gregory Hojem Sanders do not move your butt of that chair, I will deal with you two shortly" Gil bellowed and glared at the young CSI then looked back to the screen just in time to see a picture now displayed as he nearly choked on his own saliva.

"I don't damn well believe it..." Gil said as he turned and glared at the third person who had been caught red handed by the photographic evidence.

**Tbc**

_**A/N **I hope you all liked this chapter very much and it satisfied some of your curiosity of how Griss would get out of his predicament, and of who spiked the dogs water. Watch out for the next chapter to see who the third person was, how they are punished and what else will be revealed in the rest of photo's and videos. Please leave me a review to show me what you think and maybe to guess who the number 3 culprit is!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer** - Please see chapter 1, nor do I own Star Trek or anything to do with it._

_**A/N **Thank you so very much to everyone who has reviewed the story so far and all those that tried to guess the third culprit. These readers all guessed the right culprit **knr4horses, Sid1157, CSIRippedstorm, jbtwriter, ishotsherlock, **well done done! Story not beta'd so all mistakes are all mine but you can have them if you want them! Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer chapter 8**

"I don't damn well believe it..." Gil said as he turned and glared at the third person who had been caught red handed by the photographic evidence, then he turned back to the screen with his jaw hanging open and the photographic evidence that had been frozen on there when Archie had pressed the pause button.

Several giggles and suppressed laughs were heard as everyone stared at the large photographic proof up on the screen of Jim Brass out in the yard bending over and letting Hank lap at his drink of scotch as others around him were oblivious of his naughtiness and chatted away quite happily.

"Jim!" Gil said warningly as he turned away from the screen to observe Jim just trying to get up, but he was trapped by Sara's legs over his so he had to sit back and take his friends scalding "Scotch of all things what the hell were you trying to do to my dog?, comatose him,? pickle him?, what?" he asked exasperatedly knowing it wouldn't be easy to get him back for it, or punish him.

Laughing was now clearly heard around the room as they couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hey I can't help it Gil if your dog jumps up at me wanting to get at my glass" he chuckled as he looked around the room and spotted Greg and Nick looking uncomfortable at being caught out "Anyway I think your dog maybe needs to go to some AA meetings soon, I think he has a drink problem Gil" Jim tried to say seriously but joking to his flabbergasted and flustered friend.

Roars of laughter filled the room at Jim's joking.

Catherine who was sat to the side of Jim had to hold her tummy as it ached with laughter, and she tried to cover her mouth to stop herself.

Nick and Greg who had been ordered to stay and sit where they were so they could in their bosses own words 'wait to be dealt with shortly' looked at each other and with silent understanding and a subtle nod decided to make their escape and make a run for it, so started to slowly edge out of their seating positions.

Jim saw in his peripheral vision Nick and Greg edging out of their seats slowly, so he grinned widely before using his eyes flicking them in the two escapee's direction to signal to Gil that his other two culprits were try to make a break for it.

Gil picked up on Jim's prompt and slowly turned his head towards Greg and Nick "Gregory Nicholas sit your butts down right this second" Gil said loudly and in his best bosses tone.

Greg and Nick both froze in a half sitting half standing position and closed their eyes and held their breath and probably prayed to god that their boss would go easy on them both.

Most of the laughing ceased except for a few sniggers, and Sara stirred slightly in Gil's lap.

Gil gently stroked Sara's hair and whispered "Shhhhhhhh go back to sleep honey, It's okay" into her ear to sooth her back to sleep.

That accomplished he turned back to his two team members who were still frozen in their positions "Sit your asses down now and we will proceed" Gil said a little quieter and smugly offering them a wicked grin.

The two guys sat and looked around the room at all the attention they were receiving, and squirmed in their seats nervously.

"Right" Gail chuckled he was going to enjoy this very much "I judge Grisson appointed by the state of Nevada do find you Nicholas Stokes guilty by unanimous decision of knowingly feeding a pet and family member might I add, intoxicating liquor causing said pet to behave in an untoward manner thus totally embarrassing it's owner. I sentence you to 3 months decomp duty and cleaning up of any vomit the dog expels in the next 24 hours" he said smiling smugly "Do you have anything to say?" he asked Nick sweetly.

"No Grissom except I am very sorry" Nick said quietly while looking down at his lap.

"Okay you are now free to go" Gil said chuckling as he had no sooner said this that Nick got up quickly and made for the kitchen and a very strong drink.

"Gregory Sanders what shall I do with you?" Gil asked shaking his head and enjoying toying with the young man.

"Sorry boss, I mean I am really sorry Grissom" Greg said weakly.

"On with your punishment, you have been found guilty as charged with the same offence as Nick so for that I sentence you also to 3 months decomp duty, but you get to clean up any dog scat for the next 24 hour period" Gil chuckled.

Greg moved to get up thinking his impending future punishment was over.

"And where do you think you are going Gregory? I didn't say you were free to go did I? You still have another matter to be dealt with" he paused briefly then continued "I believe you are also guilty of being in our home office without permission and interfering with our computer equipment, for that alone you are sentenced to an added month of decomps on top of the 3 months you already have, you are now free to go" Gil chuckled.

"But... Greg started to say as he went to stand but was quickly interrupted.

"What? a month not long enough Greg?" Gil asked him seriously.

"Nothing Grissom" he said quietly looking at his feet then making to the kitchen where he was sure he was going to down several vodka shots in quick succession.

The room again broke out in laughter as everyone refreshed their drinks and chatted happily.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Everyone was still merrily knocking back drinks and having a good time, Jim was stood across the room chatting to Al and his wife who had finally made up, as he occasionally glanced over at Gil with a wicked smirk.

Nick and Greg had kept clear of the family room scared to get further punishment from their boss, so they had stayed out in the yard talking to Mandy, Wendy and Mia who were sat in the garden recliners and chairs and flirting heavily.

Hodges, Henry, Ronnie and David Phillips were having some kind of discussion about Star Trek whilst swigging their beers sat on the other couch or on the arms.

Catherine had been sat with Gil for a while chatting quietly before she had got up to go get herself and Gil a fresh drink.

Sam Vega and Vartann were in the kitchen getting more drinks and discussing some of their weird cop stories.

Judy, Jaqui and Jessie were all sat on the floor giggling and sharing sexist jokes whilst sipping from their cocktails.

Bobby and Archie were talking quietly stood near the window drinking and every now and then would laugh out loud.

**hehehehehehehehe**

An hour later Catherine had managed to get almost everyone back into the family room so that Archie could soon carry on with the picture show, before the videos and pictures were played from the lab Christmas party.

Sara was still sound and fast asleep in Gil's lap, but she had moved a little in her sleep and had one of her arms around his back and the other was resting palm flat on his chest, as someone approached the couple with a small camcorder to film the sleeping woman who was now gently snoring into Gil's neck and drooling a little.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gil warned the person now filming her close up with the zoom lenses focusing in on her drooling and snoring.

The person chuckled and said quietly "No way am I missing out on an opportunity like this to see the great and almighty Sara Sidle slobbering and snoring while asleep"

"You are invading her privacy and she will kill you if she finds out, don't say I didn't warn you or try to stop you" Gil said hoping if Sara ever found out that she wouldn't go ballistic at him for not trying to stop it from happening.

"Oh chill out, nobody is gonna tell her, are you gonna tell her?" the person asked him lightly.

Gil shook his head subtly "Don't say you weren't warned, and she knows how to get rid of a body remember" he said again in a teasing tone.

"This bit of film could fetch me a pretty dollar or two around the lab" the person chuckled lightly as they carried on filming until two eyes opened wide on the sleeping beauty and focused on the film maker and they stopped suddenly afraid.

**tbc**

_**A/N**_ _Yeah I know I left it yet again on a cliff hanger, so you will just have to wait for the next chapter guys! The next chapter will probably be the last as I think some readers are loosing interest, and I think it is starting to get a bit boring, so I would rather finish on a high note and save the best to the last. If you would like to have a guess at the film maker by all means do and I will give a mention to anyone who guesses correct._

_**FYI **__We call doggy do do, dog shit plain and simple over here in the UK but I have heard it called scat on the TV on American programs so that is what I called it for the purpose of this story._

Please feel free to leave me a nice little review or comment to show me you want the last chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer **– Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N **Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, and everyone who had a guess at who the mystery camera operator was. I had much fun reading the reviews and was intrigued by some of the guesses and reasons behind them. All these readers guessed right **GSRluvr92, PiperG, SaraSidle123, and especially ishotsherlock who guessed the last suspect correct also! **Oh and guys thank you very much for the encouragement to keep writing, it really is appreciated. So with out further ado! Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer chapter 9**

"What the hell!" Sara said trying to register what was going on as Gil's arms gave her a little squeeze.

"I did give a warning honey" Gil said in his own defence.

Sara quickly used the hand that was resting on Gil's chest to rub at her eyes then swiped at her mouth to dry up any drool that still might still be evidently there, as she pulled away from Gil to glare at the camera operator.

"Get that God damn camera out of my face right now!" Sara shouted annoyed and boring a hole with her glare in the startled camera person in front of her.

Gil smirked at the scene right in front of him and knew that the 'Sidle volcano wrath' was about to erupt, and he knew he was safe and not on the receiving end of it this time.

He knew only too well what Sara was like if the 'Sidle fury' was ever let loose, it didn't come out that very often, he had only witnessed it twice and that was enough for him not to provoke it ever again, but when it did, it wasn't a pretty site for anyone to see or be on the receiving end of.

Sara didn't like being filmed by cameras or having her photograph taken, but even more she hated if it was done without her consent or knowledge, she saw it as a gross invasion of her privacy, which she adamantly tried to protect daily.

Everyone in the room had stopped talking suddenly and focussed their whole attention on the scene as soon as Sara had shouted.

The camera person stood back at the force of the words and glare as they started to fumble manically with the camera to stop recording.

"Give me that God damn camera right now before I shove it where the sun don't shine!" Sara bellowed her eyes almost black with fury, as she held out her hand demandingly.

The wanna be film maker had managed to stop the filming after pressing the stop button several times in their panic after taking another step back at the strength of Sara's glare and impending eruption.

Jim Brass who was watching from across the room was smirking wickedly as he thought of something mischievous to say, and happy that he wasn't on the end of Sara's obvious temper. A word suddenly popped into his head as he watched the now very worried and fumbling camera operator "**RUN!**" he shouted, as he then started laughing.

The person shot a quick look at Jim who was laughing, before the word registered in their mind and they abruptly took the offered advice and ran from the room.

"**CATHERINE!**" Sara boomed in a loud voice that no one had ever heard before, as she quickly made to get up of Gil's lap and out of his embrace.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Catherine ran out the room, down the hallway and up the stairs, and onto the landing before entering the master bedroom and slamming the door shut quickly behind her and leaning heavily on it, before trying to get her thoughts together and decide where she was going to hide.

Her chest hurt with the sudden exertion of running quickly, as she gasped for her breath. She gave a laugh at the absurdity of the situation but was pleased with her prize, and the knowledge of how she could use it in the future.

**hehehehehehehehe**

Sara in her eager rush to get off Gil's lap and still not fully awake, and the earlier drunk liquor in her system ended up on floor on her butt.

"**SHIT!**" Sara said loudly "**OWE!**" followed that statement "Well don't just damn well sit there Gil!" Sara angrily growled at her husband as she rubbed her ass.

Gil was trying very hard to keep a straight face and hide the laugh he really wanted to let go, but was afraid to, because he knew he would be in the dog house for many days to come if he did. So he stood and helped his adorable pouting wife to her feet so she could follow her prey.

The room had exploded with laughter at seeing Catherine run and Sara fall on her butt. Many people were bent double and nearly crying with the scene playing out in front of them.

"**CATHERINE WILLOWS YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN, DO YOU HEAR ME!**" Sara shouted as loud as her voice would go.

**hehehehehehehehe**

Catherine was stood with her back against the bedroom door breathing in and out rapidly trying to fill her lungs with oxygen, as she quickly took the tape out of the camcorder and pocketed it before throwing the camera on the bed.

She heard the threat that was shouted at her from downstairs and laughed before looking over to the bathroom door, which she noticed had a lock on it so ran in quickly and engaged the lock in place safely, then sat down on the edge of the tub to try and catch her breath and think of a way out of the situation, and keeping her prize.

Catherine chuckled to herself as she thought of how Sara was probably scaring the living daylights out of everyone downstairs with her ranting, and the thought of Gil trying to calm her down.

**hehehehehehehehe**

Sara straightened up with help from her husband, as he started to rub her butt vigorously to help ease any pain she was getting, and to hide the burgeoning laughter that was struggling to be concealed.

Sara swatted Gil's hand away "For crying out loud Gil that hurts!" Sara growled.

Sara squared her shoulders then glared around their friends in the room laughing, then started to stalk off to find where Catherine was now hiding "Doc get your kit ready! Brass get the cuff's ready! because if I don't get that God damn film back of Catherine you will be doing an autopsy and arresting me for murder, so help me God" she said growling as she stomped out of the room.

Gil finally let the laughter he was holding escape his throat, and as he slowly stopped and calmed a little, a quote came into his mind "Nursing her wrath to keep it warm!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Most of the friends in the room frowned in question to Gil's quote.

"Robert Browning" he simply said before he followed his wife out of the room to go and see if he could resolve the current situation.

**tbc **

Please leave me a review to let me know if you want me to continue on with a few more chapters. If I receive 10 or more reviews I will continue with a few more otherwise I will wrap it up in the next chapter, I only ever intended for it to be about 5 chapters long. I hope you liked the chapter, I had lots of fun writing it!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own The Twilight Zone or anything to do with it._

_**A/N** Thank you all so very much guys for the reviews and words of encouragement, I really do appreciate them enough to want to write a few more chapters for you. So here goes with the next chapter, that is not beta'd so all the mistakes are all mine! Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer chapter 10**

"**CATHERINE**" Sara bellowed at the top of her voice as she mounted the stairs, taking them two at a time to get up quicker.

She bounded down the hall throwing open all the doors violently as she went "**Come out, come out, wherever you are**" Sara said loudly and evilly in a sing song kind of voice, as she entered each room and meticulously checking under beds, inside closets, and behind furniture.

Sara was calming a little as she searched out her prey, her heart beat was finally slowing and the shaking throughout her whole body was subsiding, as a wicked and evil smirk took up residence upon her face as she imagined all the things she would do to Catherine to get her back for this.

"**Ohhhhh Catherine, where are you lady, I am coming to get you**" she sang in the same evil tone that no one had heard uttered from her before.

No sign of her prey yet in the two spare rooms, the guest bedroom, or the main bathroom as she swiped the shower curtain back quickly to look, or the toilet, the linen closet was empty, not that any person could really fit in there will all the bedlinen and towels anyway, but it was worth a search.

"**Damn it Catherine!where the hell are you**?" Sara said her voice getting louder with the frustration of not being able to find her, and the question of whether she was indeed still in the house.

Gil stood at the end of the landing close to the top of the stairs with an amused smirk on his face, as he watched his severely ticked of wife search for her intended target, and become frustrated at her efforts _Oh my dear dear Sara, how sexy you look when you are so angry and deep in thought, if you only knew what it did to me to see you like this _he thought wickedly.

"**I swear to god Catherine, you are NOT!, and I repeat NOT!, leaving this house with that damn tape, do you hear me?**" Sara shouted coming to a stop in the middle of the landing so she could think clearly.

Gil had a very good idea where Catherine would be hiding, but he wasn't about to tell Sara this yet, he was having far too much fun watching Sara look for her, and besides a large group of their friends were now huddled together in his support, on the top of the stairs watching the predator stalk out her quarry _Come on Sara your anger is getting the better of that brilliant mind of yours, concentrate and think._

"**CATHERINE WILLOWS GET OUT HERE NOW!**" Sara bellowed the frustration finally getting to her.

Sara turned around and noticed Gil smirking at her, and the group behind him watching, grinning and chuckling like idiots _Oh no! Shit! she caught me smirking, shit!_

"**Don't just stand there gawking like an gopher Gilbert, help me find the damn woman**" she shrieked at her husband as she realized everyone's attention was on her and it wasn't about to change any time soon, until she had the tape safely in her possession.

Loud laughter reverberated around the house at her chastising words and especially the use of her husbands first name.

_Oh my god! She did not just say that, please whatever god you are?, turn back time for just one minute please, if she did say that, I am begging you _Gil thought desperately as his eyes locked with hers.

"Oh good one Sara, 'GILBERT THE GAWKING GOPHER', I like that one Cookie, I will have to remember that one for the future" Jim Brass said loud enough for everyone to hear, as he followed it with a loud laugh.

Gil turned around abruptly and glared at his friend as his neck and cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment _thank you very much friend!_

Everyone roared with laughter, as someone at the back of the group repeated the new quote quietly 'Gilbert the gawking gopher'.

_Oh my god, why the hell am I calling you my god anyway?, you never even helped me out here. I am so gonna get called this over and over again until my dying breath, oh Sara my dear darling Sara why the hell did you have to say that of all things?._

Gil sighed very heavily.

"**WELL**" Sara demanded as she glared at Gil who had now turned around to face the wrath of his wife.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Catherine could hear absolutely everything Sara was saying and shouting to her evilly and madly, and it made her laugh and chuckle at the thought of a pissed off Sara Sidle – Grissom looking around her own house looking for her in her hiding place.

She put her hand in her pocket and made contact with the prized tape, just to double check that she had put the tape there to be kept safe, and she grinned wickedly knowing she could get miles out of what she could do with it.

She heard Jim's quote and laughed out very loudly knowing she would use it herself at the first given opportunity that she had.

Catherine decided to wind Sara up even more knowing she was relativity safe locked up in the luxurious bathroom, and also having the knowledge that if push came to the shove, she would just throw the tape out the window and retrieve it when she left later on "**Oh Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**" she said quite loudly knowing Sara's acute hearing would pick up on it.

"**By the way Jim, good one**" she then said loudly and chuckled.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Sara's glaring eyes suddenly darted to the door to the master bedroom, at the side of where Gil stood with apprehension painted upon his face, she grinned widely and smugly, now knowing the exact location of the woman in her target.

"**CATHERINE! YOU MIGHT AS WELL COME OUT RIGHT NOW AND SAVE ME THE TROUBLE!**" Sara bellowed a little happier that she had not left the house completely, then she carried on grinning smugly.

A muffled "**No way baby, I got me some real nice evidence here, that I intend to use to my full advantage**" came from the direction of the bedroom, in Catherine's highly amused voice.

Sara's smug grin fell of her face quickly to be replaced by a look of first astonishment and then annoyance"**DAMN YOU CATHERINE WILLOWS!**" Sara bellowed as her temper flew up a few notches rapidly.

She quickly strode towards the door and Gil who now looked very worried and startled, thinking she was coming at him, and as he took a step back from the door she reached him and glared, then grabbed the door handle roughly and marched into the room quickly.

_Jesus Mary mother of god! that was a close one, phew _Gil thought as she passed within a hairs breath of him.

"**GIVE ME THAT DAMN FILM RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE, I AM, GOING TO GET IT!**" She shouted as she came to a stop in the middle of the room and looked around quickly for her.

Gil followed her into the middle of the room and stood behind her, he immediately realized that Catherine had locked herself in the en-suit bathroom, and smirked knowing she could stay in there a while if she wanted to, and there would be little Sara would be able to do about it _Ah, now this could be interesting._

The group that were on the stairs were now huddled in the doorway, trying to each get a good look at not only the situation playing out between Sara and Catherine, but to get a good nosey at their boss or friends inner sanctum.

"**Come and get it if you want it**" Catherine said loudly, taunted her through the door.

_Catherine don't make it worse for yourself, you do not want to feel the full wrath of Sidle upon yourself, it isn't very pretty, believe me._

Sara approached the door and grabbed the handle turning it, but the door did not budge, so she kicked it hard in frustration and then yelled "**Catherine, I swear to god I am** **gonna kill you when I get my hands on you!"**

Gil chuckled he didn't mean to, and to risk getting caught doing so, but he couldn't help the ludicrous situation that was playing out in their bedroom, a room he considered to be very intimate and private, and now he had half of LVPD in the room with them both. _Hell this must be the twilight zone _he thought absently.

Sara turned away from the bathroom door and looked at the group huddled vying for a good view of the situation and their bedroom positioned at the door, then looked at her husband with a smirk, before closing her eyes so she could concentrate better to think out her next step.

_Here she goes, if I know her, like I think I do, she will not give up until she has that tape in her hand nice and safe _he thought.

Her eyes shot open quickly as an idea came to her "Gil, go down to the garage and get me a screwdriver and the drill please?" she said calmly and loud enough for Catherine to be able to hear, as she then grinned.

"**Oh Catherine dear, I am coming to get that damn tape, so you just better have it ready for me woman!**" she said loudly and evilly in that sing song voice again at the door hoping to make her jump at the threat.

**Tbc**

**A/N** _Sorry if I have offended anybody who is religious by the taking of Gods name in vain, but none was intended by it, so you have my sincere apologies if I did. I know I seem to be drawing this particular part of the story out a bit, but, I got the impression off some of you that you would enjoy me toying with the two women a little more before I reveal the outcome of the situation, so I will also take my enjoyment at leaving you yet again on a cliff hanger!_

You know what to do to get another chapter out of me, "Yeah that's right" please leave me a review to show you are still reading the story.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own anything associated what so ever to do with Star Trek the series or the Movies, or The Twilight Zone TV series, or the Chainsaw Massacre movie, or the movie The Shining or the actor Jack Nicholson._

_**A/N** Thank you guys all so very much for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement, I really do appreciate them enough to want to write more, although the story does have to come to an end at some point, so there will only be one possibly two more chapters after this one. So without further ado here we go with the next chapter. Not beta'd so all the mistakes are solely all mine! Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer chapter 11**

"**Open the door right now**" Sara bellowed, waiting for the tools she needed was adding to her frustration.

Gil quickly came back into the bedroom puffing and panting, he had ran both ways and didn't want to keep Sara waiting too long, so he would be on her 'Shit list' like Catherine was now at the top of.

He had already had a close call with Sara and being placed on the much dreaded list, by being caught smirking earlier, not helping her look for Catherine, and chuckling at her kicking the door in frustration, just before.

He handed her the screwdriver first having a good idea what she was about to do, but he frowned holding the drill, not really sure if he wanted to know what she was intending to do with it, if she was let loose with it "Here you go dear" he said a little meekly wondering if she would blow her top at him for his earlier mistakes, _Please don't be mad at me honey, and please god don't let her have to rely on the drill, I am not sure a pissed off intoxicated Sara and a power tool are a good mix right now _he thought hoping his silent prayer would be answered.

Sara glared at her husband at first, still angry and frustrated at the situation in front of her, but it softened and she smiled softly, when he handed her the tool and used the endearment "Thanks hon" she replied.

Chuckles were heard from the doorway as everyone heard the exchange between the couple, and especially at Gil's compliance and meekness towards his wife.

Gil turned quickly to glare at them "One word people **'SUPERVISOR'** " he said loudly and smugly turning back around to Sara, as most of the chuckling quietened down, _Yeah, you all want the shit jobs in the lab for months to come, then just carry on, No, I thought not._

"Not me buddy" Jim laughed and said with his own smug grin, knowing he was very safe to tease and wind up his long time friend,

_You'll get yours Jim Brass mark my words _thought Gil.

"Nor me" Al Robbin's confident voice came from the back of the group huddled in the doorway or inside the room near the door.

_Oh just you wait Al, don't forget I know about your little fear of rats pal._

Gil groaned loudly, as he glanced at them again shaking his head, _I don't know about it being the Twilight Zone in this room, but I could sure use Scotty to beam me up to the Enterprise right now _he sighed lightly not wanting to get caught off Sara.

"**This is your last chance Willows, get your butt out here and give me that damn tape, NOW!**" Sara shouted loudly giving the door one final kick "**You've got 10 seconds before I come** **in, you hear me?**"

"**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,..." **she started her ten count.

He thought for a few seconds, then made a quick decision to try to intercept before Sara got carried away with the tools on the bathroom door or really blew her top "**Come on Catherine, come out now and give Sara the tape, because you know she will get it eventually**" Gil said loudly hoping to appeal to her better nature and their long time friendship.

Catherine' reply came back through the door and the bedroom erupted in laughter once more.

"**4, 3, 2, 1, Times up**" Sara shouted as she stepped forward and positioned the screwdriver in the first screw head.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Catherine had clearly heard all the words exchanged from the other room, and was bent double trying to stop laughing so she could compose herself enough to come up with and idea to get out of her predicament as she stood upright again.

She heard Gil call to her to come out of the bathroom, trying to use his influence with her for Sara's benefit, so she shouted back "**No Gilbert Gawking Gopher, and** **you can huff and puff and blow the door in, because I wont let either of you in, by the smugness of my grinning lips and chinny chin chin**" she burst into loud laughter at her own witty reply.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she heard a light tapping on the bathroom window, so walked over to investigate.

Opening the window she was met with the handsome face of one Warrick Brown her co-worker and secret love interest.

"Need rescuing from the tower my lovely princess?" Warrick asked in a quiet voice to a widely smiling Catherine.

"Why, my very own knight in shining armour, how could I refuse such and offer" she said then chuckled.

Warrick stepped down the ladder a few rungs to give her some room to be able to step on to the ladder, as Bobby held the bottom securely.

Catherine quietly moved the plant of the window sill and pushed the window open fully, then placed her knee on the ledge, pulling herself up and out so she could step on the ladder.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Sara had managed to concentrate enough to get two of the screws out of the handle with no trouble at all, but now on the third one it was proving more difficult to get it to budge, the screwdriver kept slipping in the groove and wearing it away, so that each time the grip got worse than the time before.

"**Damn it Catherine, I am getting mad now**" Sara shouted thought the door, hitting it twice with the side of her fist.

"Ohhhh No, the volcano is gonna erupt any minute guys" Jim Brass the only one brave enough to speak, now commented.

"**Shut up Jim, unless you want to be on my shit list too**" Sara snapped loudly as she turned and marched to the bed to pick up the drill that Gil had placed there, then picking it up and wielding it like the man in the 'Chainsaw Massacre' with a wicked grin on her face.

_LVPD, CSI's, paramedics, men in little white coats with syringes and restraints, not to mention the awful mess all the blood is gonna make to our lovely cream shag pile bedroom carpet, And lets not forget the new bathroom door we are gonna need. Oh Sara my dear beautiful wife what am I to do with you? _Gil thought W_ell actually I do know what to do with you, but that will have to wait until all our guests have gone _he grinned ruefully.

Sara plugged the cord in the socket "**Heeeeeeeeere's Johnny! **" Sara said loudly in a creepy and evil voice as she advanced on the door.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Warrick was now at the bottom of the ladder holding it with Bobby as Catherine climbed down giving the two men a perfect view of her nice shapely ass.

"You better not be staring at my butt you two" Catherine warned as she neared the bottom.

"No Ma'am" Bobby quickly replied he didn't want to anger the Willows woman.

"Mmmmmmm...very ni..." Warrick was cut of mid word by a loud command.

"**Stay right where you are and, don't move a muscle**" a male authoritative voice demanded loudly.

**tbc**

_**A/N**_ _Did you all catch my reference to the nursery rhyme 'The three little pigs', if not look it up on the net and give it a read you will enjoy the relevance to this particular chapter. Oh and 'Shag pile' is a type of carpet that has long stringy fibres that is very thick, and was very fashionable in the UK in the 70's and 80's. "Heeeeeeeeere's Johnny" is from the scene in the movie 'The Shining' with Jack Nicholson, where he wields an axe and puts it through the bathroom door, then sticks his head through saying it. I went to the pictures to watch this and it scared me shitless at the time!_

Please leave me a review, if you are not already totally bored by now with this story. Oh and who could the mystery authoritative male voice belong to? I love the suspense!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1,_

_**A/N** Thank you guys all so very much for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement, you have given me throughout this story, I really do appreciate it. There were were only two readers who guessed, who the male mystery voice belonged to, so well done to **csifan2694** and **Kate1307** you did good!. All you 'Yobling shippers' should like the beginning of this chapter, as this is my first attempt at writing anything to do with the couple, so you could say I am losing my 'Yobling virginity today, yeah!. References made to episode 520 Committed. Not beta'd so all the mistakes are totally all mine! Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer chapter 12**

"**Stay right where you are and, don't move a muscle**" a male authoritative voice demanded loudly.

"Can I at least step down off the ladder please?" Catherine asked with a little quiver in her voice, without turning around to look at the owner of the voice.

Warrick still had his hands frozen in mid air an inch away from Catherine's pert little butt, he didn't want to move a muscle, in case the guy was a threat to their immediate safety, or was possibly aiming a gun right at them, but his libido was screaming at him to just inch forward and risk the touch. He was afraid that any movement would startle the guy into making an attacking, but his hands were now beginning to tremble because of the adrenalin and his current pose.

Catherine heard a car pull up, doors open and then close, and two sets of footsteps making over towards them _Shit! There's at least three of them, think quick Catherine! Flirt with them, wiggle my butt a bit, stick out my chest to emphasize my nice ample assets, over exaggerate a pout a little sultry and sexily and use all my womanly weapons, yeah...No! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid bitch! You wanna get yourself gang raped, scratch that last idea, your a CSI for gods sake, use your god damn training. Ummmm...Right! Eyeball your opponent, quickly assess the situation, then decide on a plan of action. _

"**Step down very slowly, don;t turn around and keep your hands where I can see them"**said the person loudly, clearly and commandingly.

Catherine stepped of the last rung of the ladder tentatively, and felt her butt make contact with Warrick's large warm hands _Mmmmmmmm nice, you can do that to me any time baby _she thought distractedly.

_Boner alert!_ _Shit! Please not now! Not when I cant even use the damn thing, Please for the love of god how could you be so cruel to me right now. _Warrick thought wildly, with outwardly restrained panic.

"**Both of you, put your arms very slowly behind your backs, so I can see them clearly**" The man said in a loud controlled voice.

**hehehehehehhehe **

The audience watching Sara from near the doorway and in the doorway suddenly became quiet, and shuffled back a little ready to make a quick escape if it was needed, all had very worried looks on their faces.

Gil took a large step back away from her with a look of fear on his face _My god woman have you completely lost your mind! I know you are normally very intense and passionate about things, but pleeeeeeease save it for in the bedroom later dear._

He looked over towards the door and saw Jim grinning holding a rather full glass of scotch, he quickly took three strides towards him, yanked the drink out of his stunned friends hand, and downed the drink in a matter of seconds before placing the glass back in Jim's still hand

"Why thank you Jim, with any luck I might just pass out, then wake up and the whole thing will have just been a nasty dream" Gil said returning to his former spot in the room near his deranged wife.

"**Crazy people, do make me feel crazy!**" Sara said loudly with an evil grin and wide eyes as she positioned the drill bit on top of the damaged screw head and pressed the start button.

A loud "**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**" could be heard throughout the bedroom.

_Oh No! Christ almighty! she must be really losing the plot now, she is even quoting herself. Please honey I don't wanna have to call in Al to give you a shot to sedate you, and then have to help put you in a straight jacket _Gil thought desperately.

"**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzz...Zzzz**" the drilling continued until it then stopped abruptly.

Throwing down the drill to the floor heavily, Sara smugly said loudly and turning to her audience "**That should do the trick nicely guys**"

She grinned smugly "Want a job doing properly guys? ask a woman to do it" Sara simply said grinning smugly then turning her attention back to the handle and lock.

"**Prepare to meet your maker Catherine Willows**" Sara bellowed happily as she pulled the screws, plate and broken handle and lock away from the door dropping them on the floor messily.

She inserted her index finger into the circle where the bolt connecting the two handles had once been "**Open sesame!**" she shouted smugly as she yanked the door wide open.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Warrick sighed heavily, then slowly with much regret took his hands away from their very nice resting place, _Oh well I suppose it was good while it lasted, got a boner for my pleasure, so I can't complain _he thought sadly at the loss of contact.

Catherine did the same very slowly thinking _Please just let me turn around so we can see what you look like pond scum._

Both of them felt the cold steel of handcuffs being snapped into place on their wrists roughly.

The two pairs of footsteps now came to a halt close to them "**Well done! officer Tenby, did you follow procedure by the book and inform them to stop, and that you are from LVPD?" **one of the other male voices asked loudly.

"Uh...I might have... forgotten that part sergeant, I just responded to the B&E call quickly, and with it being my first night out on the beat on my own... I figure, I..I just forgot in all the excitement" the male voice answered weakly.

"Okay, **LVPD, turn around**" the sergeant spoke loudly and commandingly now to Catherine and Warrick,

They both sighed with great relief and turned around to face the police officers speaking to them, with smiles on their faces.

"**You have both been caught in the act of committing a breaking and entering to this property, you will be transported to the Las Vegas police department, where you will then be questioned, we will get a CSI on the scene to collect any evidence that will be needed to secure a conviction, and then no doubt you will be charged with the offence, Do you understand?" **the sergeant said loudly and clearly.

Catherine decided to grin cockily as she prepared to speak and stepped forward "It's okay guys were one of you lot" she said confidently and amused at the situation.

"**Stop right where you are!**" the sergeant bellowed as he held up his palm in a stop gesture.

Warrick just shook his head at Catherine's stunned look, he knew it was futile to try to explain who they were until they could make their one phone call, to get help to say who they really are, and what they were both doing climbing down a ladder in the small hours of the night.

"But,...But we...We have permission to be here" Catherine defended desperately as she thought of having to spend some time in the holding cell with all the other criminals.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Sara stepped quickly into the en-suit bathroom not seeing Catherine in her sight straight away, Gil followed closely at her heel, she quickly scanned the the room for the elusive and irritating woman she was seeking out "**What the Fuck!... Where the hell is that woman?... No! This can't be happening to me... I'm going crazy!...I must be,...Too much alcohol, that's it, that's gotta be it**" Sara rambled to herself loudly.

Some of the large group that was assembled by the bedroom door were now peering through the doorway to the bathroom looking at the scene with some amusement.

"Well done Willows" Jim muttered quietly and amused, not wanting Sara hear so she would put him on her shit list _If you've got any sense Cath, run like hell, before the crazy woman catches up to you._

She frowned deeply as the smug look dropped off her face and she turned to stare right into her husbands eyes "**Gilbert, seriously now, am I going crazy here? or was Catherine** **Willows in our bathroom only a short time a go**" she asked pleadingly.

Gil smirked at Catherine successful attempt to escape the wrath of Sara Sidle-Grissom _Oh Catherine, you may have escaped for now but you should remember Sara doesn't give up that easily. _

Then he turned it in to a sympathetic smile for his confused and worried wife "Yes dear, she was here, so she must have escaped through the bathroom window" he said in a comforting voice as he reached for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Good I'm not crazy then, thanks hon" she smiled relieved and leaned forward pecking her husband on the lips before pulling away to go to the open window.

_You might not be certified as officially crazy right now honey, but with the way you have been acting tonight, you just might see a psychological evaluation request form handed to you very shortly, if anyone mentions this back at the lab_ Gil thought, then sighed lightly.

Leaning out of the window Sara eyed the scene below her, and then a huge satisfied smile spread across her face _Well, well, well, Miss Willows, we have gotten ourselves into a right old pickle haven't we? 'Poetic justice' and 'What goes around, comes around' but to name a few quotes my little friend. Oh Gil darling you should be so proud of me right now, but I will save any quotes for you 'bugman' for later, much later _she wiggled her eyebrows as she pulled the window closed.

She turned around to look at Gil and said calmly but amused, in a sweet voice "It seems we have an attempted B&E that has been foiled by our lovely heroes, 'The Las Vegas Police Department', honey" she beamed her smile then reached for his hand and linked her fingers with him lovingly, pulling on his hand to get him to follow her out the bathroom.

Gil frowned in confusion and worry at Sara's abrupt change in mood G_od I was only joking about her going mad, something is wrong, so very wrong right now, oh god do I really wanna know. When will this night end._

"Shall we go and make sure the perpetrators are properly apprehended , and escorted like all the criminals usually are honey?" she questioned light-heartedly as she made her way through the parting spectators, guiding her bewildered husband behind her.

The now the confused and bewildered friends and co-workers followed along behind Sara and Grissom as they made towards the front door.

As Sara reached the front door she let go of Gil's hand and turned to face everyone behind her ready to make a speech, as she held up a pointed finger commandingly.

Everyone's attention now focussed solely on Sara, she started "**First point for you all to remember, do not under any circumstances speak once we have left this house, until I say so, unless you wish to reckon with my legendary temper, do I make myself clear everyone?" **she asked the group loudly to make sure everyone could hear..

Fearful nods and quiet 'Yes's' were heard through the group.

"**Good**" she said pleased with her threat.

She then spotted a smug grin planted on Jim Brass's face "**Brass if you really don't want to be on my 'Shit list', or for me to show all of our nice friends your, how should I say this? Ah yes, your 'Cute' photographs, that I acquired just recently. I would suggest that you keep you smart mouth buttoned until I tell you otherwise" s**he said smugly seeing the Captains face drop and go deathly pale.

"Blackmailing an officer of the law, did you all hear that?" Jim asked looking round the group, but no one would make eye contact with him, or answer him verbally.

"**Brass, is this going to be a problem between us**?" Sara asked sternly, but with a satisfied grin knowing she had him right by the balls.

Jim huffed out a heavy breath and looked to his long term friend in desperation "Gil buddy?" he asked hopefully.

_No freaking way! Never! Not a cat in hells chance Jim, I remember your earlier little comments when I needed help 'Buddy', besides, do you really expect me to be insane enough to cross my own wife? Do you think I have a death wish or something? Jeezus Freaking Christ Jim! _Gil thought before simply replying quietly and pointedly "Sorry Jim, no can do" he then added a slight smirk.

"**Well!**" Sara said waiting, hands positioned on hips intimidatingly.

Jim was stunned that no one was backing him up, not even his long time friend. He sighed resignedly "You got my word Sara, I won't say a thing, unless I think it is really warranted" he said quietly.

She looked at Gil and grabbed his hand then leaned into his ear and whispered "If you don't want to be on the couch for weeks honey, I'd take the same advice I just offered Jim, okay honey" she said then pecked his cheek pulled away, and flung open the door.

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Warrick and Catherine were now being roughly led by their cuffed arms towards one of the squad cars as the house front door opened and everyone piled out onto the front lawn.

Both of them spotted Grissom and Sara at the front of the group walking towards them, and sighed heavily with relief knowing their predicament was nearly over "Thank god Gil, Sara, can you please explain to these officers, who I would like to add are 'roughing us up' what has happened here" Catherine said with a smile on her face.

_Good now we can get back to the party_ thought Catherine with relief.

Sara turned to Gil "Honey, do you know these people by any chance?" she asked sweetly _Remember the couch honey before you reply. Couch minus bed equals zero sex, remember how good I am at maths dear._

Gil made eye contact first Warrick and then Catherine giving them a sympathetic look and a small shrug, before he looked at Sara "No dear" he answered simply _Yes I know the maths dear, and I also know, that you know, that I can't go very long without, thank you very much, but 'I will' get you back later for this don't you worry, you will pay dearly sweetheart _Gil thought salaciously, unconsciously licking his lips. .

Warrick and Catherine almost choked on their own saliva as they looked totally stunned at the couple wide eyed _What the fuck is freaking going on? _They both thought panicked.

"But...But...Gil...Jim, come on, how many years have we known each other" Catherine spluttered out.

_Jim don't do this! I am a woman! I will wait until I am PMSing to get you back 'friend'. If you know what is good for you right now Jim Brass get me the hell out of this situation _Catherine's thoughts screamed.

Jim took a couple of steps up to the sergeant ignoring Catherine altogether "Hey Frank, what seems to be the problem buddy?" he asked in a normal greeting to his subordinate, Y_ou scare me a little Catherine, but no where near as much as 'Psycho Scary Sara' does with her possession of my very personal photo's._

"B&E call out to here, caught the perpetrators in the act climbing down a ladder from the side of the house, we were just in the process of taking them in and booking them Jim" Frank answered his boss.

"Well I was just at the house here, having a few drinks with some of my friends, we never heard a thing inside" Jim said going along with what Sara wanted and actually enjoying seeing the incredulous faces of Catherine and Warrick.

The sergeant looked at the large group"**Do any of you know either of these two people**?" he asked loudly over the top of the chatter going on.

Shakes of heads in the negative were seen, along with some shrugs of shoulders and many 'No's' chorused back to him.

"What!" Catherine exclaimed dumbfounded as she tried to make eye contact with any in the group, but to no avail "Come on guys?" she asked hopefully before meeting Sara's smug gaze and suddenly realized she had threatened them all "Sara please? you can't stand there and watch me be carted of to the holding cells surely, they are full of lice, vomit, and faeces. Please Sara don't do this" Catherine pleaded hoping she would take sympathy on her. _Damn, she's enjoying this, I am not gonna beg!_

Sara kept the smug grin in place, but was really trying hard to suppress the laughter that was threatening to break free any moment, as she shook her head very slightly to show she was highly amused, _I gave you the option to hand over the tape, I was reasonable to start with, but oh no, you just had to push it. Well suck it up Catherine! because your going down woman, for a slam dunk!_

"Gil?" Catherine asked weekly to her long time friend hoping he would help her.

Gil had to turn with his back to the officers, Catherine and Warrick, as he put a hand up to cover his mouth, his shoulders started to uncontrollably shake with the laughter wanting to escape _Oh honey you did good, who needs entertainment when we have you, I should hire you out by the hour._

"**Gilbert Grissom you better not be laughing at me**" Catherine barked annoyed.

"No way man!" Warrick looked to Nick and Greg his best two friends "Nick, Greg man, don't do this to me" he pleaded as the two wouldn't make eye contact with him "Thanks" he huffed.

Warrick smiled when he spotted a face "Hodges buddy?" he tried to get the lab technician on his side but Hodges only turned away from him so he couldn't see his face any more

"You lot have got to be kidding me?" Warrick said flabbergasted at the lack of help _No way, there better not be any Gangster's or anyone I have previously put away, in them holding cells tonight or I am dead meat, stone cold dead as a dodo dead meat!_

Jim shrugged his shoulders and then smirked at the cuffed pair "Better get them booked in down at the station then Frank" he said before walking over to Al Robbins with a huge grin on his face.

Sara then added "You know we are all friends of Jim's, well we work for the crime lab you know, and well that woman" Sara pointed at Catherine "I think she has been picked up for drug trafficking before, so you better make sure she gets the full body strip search by one of the female officers, just to be on the safe side".

That was it, Gil couldn't hold it in after that last remark and doubled over laughing hilariously, tears coming to his eyes.

Gil's laughter sent of a chain reaction as some sniggers started, then all out belly laughs were heard, people were rolling around on the grass unable to stay on their feet with the laughter. Some bent over holding their tummy's and most had tears rolling down their faces.

"Very funny Sara, go on all laugh your socks off" Catherine said unamused as Warrick just smirked seeing the funny side now.

The sergeant just shook his head "**Officer Tenby get them back to the station**" he barked out his order.

"**No wait!**" Catherine said panicked that the situation was not over yet, and wouldn't be until Sara had the tape in her possession, she sighed heavily, she hated giving up, and more so to another woman.

"Okay Sidle you win this time" she said quietly as Sara approached her.

"What was that Catherine, I didn't quite hear you, Could you please speak up a little?" Sara taunted her enjoying her well won victory.

"**Fine!**" she huffed out "**You win Sara, the tape is in my pocket, get the damn thing if you want it. Please!**" she added the last part when she saw Sara's eyebrow raise.

Sara reached into the front pocket of Catherine's overalls and pulled out the tape with a huge grin on her face "Nice doing business with you Catherine" was her parting shot as she grabbed Gil's hand to pull him towards the house, and deposited the tape safely into her own pocket for destroying later.

"Hey you can't leave me like this Sara, you got what you wanted, what more do you want" Catherine pleaded.

"Jim would you like to explain to your very nice colleagues, I have a party to get back to" she walked off then but turned to the group "You coming, there's plenty more drink inside"

Jim shook his head then started to explain the full details of the evening to Frank, as he signalled to Officer Tenby to take off the handcuffs.

The party goers were back inside now helping themselves to much more drink.

_**A/N** Sorry guys but the next chapter is definitely the last chapter, I will try to make it a long one especially as you have all been so kind to me, and as usual it will be posted next weekend._

Please leave me a nice review, seeing as I have been kind and wrote you an extra long chapter tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own anything to do with Tupperware, Pipperdee, or Anne Summers parties or their products or Star Wars the movie and any of the characters._

_**A/N** Thank you guys so very much for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement you have given me , I really do appreciate it, and at times I have blushed or just LMAO at some of them. Thank you also to everyone who took the time to read the story but were a little too shy to review. I have decided to write one more chapter before the last one, as I am slightly superstitious and don't like the number '13' and didn't want to leave the story on 13 chapters, so here goes, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I have writing it. Please R&R Enjoy! _

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer chapter 13**

Everyone had gone back inside the Grissom residence to carry on with the party, as they helped themselves to more drinks and snacks, waiting for everyone to be ready to run the rest of the picture and video show that Archie had prepared for the evenings entertainment.

Leaving Catherine, Warrick and Jim Brass outside to explain to LVPD's finest, why the officers had responded to a B&E in progress at the property, when it had turned out to actually be two innocent party goers leaving the house via a ladder from the upper floor bathroom window, instead of through a door like any normal person would do.

Greg had sheepishly approached Sara and Gil in the kitchen and handed Gil a glass of scotch, Sara a bottle of beer in the hopes of it looking like an apology, and to ease his own discomfort of being in his boss's bad books, and on Sara's shit list. _Can't hurt to_ _butter up the boss and his wife a bit, if it will make Grissom go easier on the decomps, besides It should be fun to see them both inebriated, and if the 'Gregmaster' can help that process along, mores the better! _Greg thought to himself.

"Here you go" Greg said a little nervously as he handed over the drinks. _Fill your boots guys, because there's plenty more from where that came! _

Sara smirked at him mischievously "Thank's Greggo, where's your partner in crime, Nick, I haven't seen him for a while?" she asked reminding him of his earlier prank, and just so she could see him squirm. _Looks like Nick is giving us a wide birth, but cute little Greggo here is sucking up, ah interesting! _Sara thought.

Grissom smirked too, seeing that Sara was going to play with Greg. _Oh, Greg my poor boy, do you never learn? 'Don't put your fingers in the fire, if you don't want to get burnt'. _Gil thought amusedly.

Greg shuffled on his feet a little uncomfortable "Umm,...Dunno...Last time I saw him was outside at the front of the house" he replied, then smirked as and idea came to him to shift the unwanted attention away from himself "I did see him earlier though, sneaking into your hallway closet with Mandy" he said wiggling his eyebrows, with a smug grin satisfied with the shift in his co-workers thoughts. _Take that! and parrrrrrrtaaaaaaaaaaay! _Greg thought almost letting out a laugh.

Her smirk dropped of her face as she turned to her husband with a serious face "Gil, they better not have left any DNA in there...Oh my god!...That is so gross!...We have to go in there every day for our coats, how the hell am I supposed to be able to go in there with the mental picture I now have in my head" she huffed out quickly, her thoughts going ten to the dozen. _Dead man! You are so dead Stokes if you have done the dirty in my house, I will hunt you down until you pay, Ewe! Ewe! Yucky! Gross! Bad image alert!_

"Go get your ALS kit right now Gil, see if there's anything there...Uh gross!...Can you believe what they could have been doing in our closet?" she said quickly rambling. _Gotta think quick to get rid of the image, okay, fluffy bunnies, chocolate, cute little babies, pretty flowers, Gil's tight little butt, Gil's kisses, oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaah, shit! Not good, right back to Nick and Mandy in the closet doing the dirty._

"I swear to god, if they have left any...Ewe! I can't even say it right now!, in our closet they can damn well scrub the whole thing clean with bleach, do you hear me Gilbert, are you even listening to me?" she said pouting at him. _Gilbert do you want me to say my cute little pet name for you?_

Gil was highly amused by his wife's rant knowing full well she was a bit squeamish about other peoples bodily fluids, even though she had to deal with them on a daily basis as part of her job, also the fact that she was a complete germaphobe didn't help matters "Honey calm down, Nick wouldn't do that" he said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side for a cuddle, right after he sent a death glare at Greg for winding her up. _God honey you don't know how sexy you look right now and what you do to me, pity we still have guests because our bedroom is beckoning us._

Sara looked at him dumbfounded "Gil, you do know that this is a party that we are having right here in our home, right?" she said exasperatedly. _Here we go just wait for the dumb ass look._

A smirk crept on to Greg's face, he knew what was coming, so he stood and watched, rather than beat a hasty retreat. _Freedom! Home free, I escaped. Well done Gregmaster, give yourself a pat on the back for your intelligence._

Gil deeply frowned at her line of questioning "Of course, what do you take me for?" he asked a bit annoyed at her talking to him like he was a five year old. _Uh_ _Sara, I am a 50 year old man, and if I don't know what a party is by now, I never will honey._

A few more people had now gathered in the kitchen to watch the exchange between husband and wife, and stood amused at the sight.

She shook her head at him, for not getting her point without further explanation "Gilbert listen carefully. Parties plus alcohol, add food and lots of private rooms, plus much more alcohol, minus inhibitions, equals sex, vomit and other deposits of DNA left at the location. Do the maths will you!" she said loudly and pointedly. _I know I am the one that is usually the brilliant one at maths in this relationship, but come on Gil this kindergarten stuff._

Gil sighed heavily "I have been to parties before you know, Sara" he said a bit indignantly. _I'm not a kid honey, I showed you that last night if you remember._

Catherine, Jim and Warrick were now in the kitchen helping themselves to drinks, and were watching the verbal tennis match between Gil and Sara enthralled.

"Well you sure could have fooled me" she shot back at him, then added "What sort of parties? Tupperware, Pipperdee maybe, because they sure as hell weren't Anne Summers parties Gil" she said sarcastically to him. _Yeah I can just imagine the sorts of parties you went to, dear Gilbert._

A snort came from Jim Brass as he nearly choked on his drink, as a few repressed giggles were heard around the growing gathering.

Gil now aware of the gathering audience, glared at her "No!" he huffed out at her indignantly "As a matter of fact I have attended quite a few stag parties in my time" he said grinning smugly at her. _I did live once you know, in my college days._

Catherine and Jim both snickered at Gil's smug and confident reply knowing full well that one of them was gonna get a slam dunk.

Gil glared at them both unamused. _Go right ahead and enjoy yourselves, don't mind me._ Gil thought.

"Oh, and I just bet they were fun" she said sarcastically, ready to knock the smug look of his face "What did you do at them? play tiddly winks and chess maybe, oh and I just bet that you had milk and cookies for refreshments" she said smirking and crossing her arms in front of her enjoying herself, as she watched the smug look drop right of his face. _Probably more like 'Guess the bug' or 'Who can play a dead person the best'._

Loud laughter reverberated around the kitchen and Jim couldn't help but add his own comment "Don't you mean you've attended a lot of sleepovers Gil"

The comment garnered much more laughter as more guests filtered into the kitchen to find out what was so amusing.

"Button it Jim" Gil said in warning, fed up at his friends teasing all night.

Gil took a large gulp of his scotch and almost slammed the glass on the kitchen counter when the glass was empty, then he regained his composure slightly to then smirk at her again "Oh honey, there was lot more than that going on, what with the good old scotch freely flowing, cigars and topless waitresses, oh and lets not forget the strippers, who quite happily entertained us" he said smoothly to her_. Wouldn't you just like to know more, huh, not so boring gruesome Grissom now dear, am I? Yes I can live on the wild side once in a while, well maybe not for a lot of years, but hey, I'm not a spring chicken any more._

Right away he saw the smile drop from her face and the hurt flicker in her eyes, as she then looked down at her feet, then abruptly dropped her arms and stormed out of the kitchen. _Low! That was So low, Below the belt, dog house for you Dr Grissom._

Gil turned sheepishly to the group as realization suddenly dawned that he had shot his mouth off and upset his wife "Too much?" he asked, then seeing the shaking heads, Jim and Catherine's glares "Shit! Major damage control" he said quietly, before following his wife's direction. _Shit! I'm on the couch tonight, and probably many more nights to come, Shit! Better go beg and grovel._

**Hehehehehehehehehe**

While Gil was upstairs with Sara in their bedroom trying to apologise and make it up to her, the others in the kitchen were talking about the conversation that had just happened between the couple.

"So how did it all start?" Jim asked everyone as he looked around the room for the answer "Because, I wouldn't want to be in the bugmans shoes right now" he added worriedly.

Most only shrugged their shoulders, as some muttered either 'Dunno' or "Never saw the start', but Greg who was trying to hide his guilt tried to slowly edge his way out of the kitchen when Jim spotted him and glared.

"Sanders, an where do you think your going? by the looks of it, you know exactly how it started" Jim said authoritatively to the young CSI as he froze. _I know that look, guilty as sin _thought Jim.

The guests in the room were silent as they all turned to look at Greg questioningly. _Shit! Why is it always me?_

Greg shook his head guiltily making out he didn't know anything, but he didn't want to verbally lie to the police captain because he knew he would be found out by Brass's expert interrogation skills.

"Come over here young Skywalker, nervous I see you look, tell Yoda perhaps, I think you would like, all you know?" Jim said amused at the very nervous and apprehensive looking Greg.

Greg closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before opening them again and walking over to the opposite side of the counter that Jim was stood at. _What's all this shit with the Star Wars stuff, not cool Brass man, not even close._

"Strong with you, the force is, young one" Jim said amused in his imitation Yoda voice "Well, the guilt along with the smell of bullshit is strong at the very least" he added wittily chuckling at his own humour. _Hey, I'm pretty shit hot at this impersonating stuff._

Greg sighed heavily, feeling really uncomfortable at escaping the attention of the now absent couple, but under the scrutiny of most of the other guests. _Really, not cool Brass man, give up before you make a prat of yourself._

"Look, all I did was tell Sara about Nick and Wendy taking a little break from the party in the hall closet, is all" The young CSI under Jim's scrutiny said. _Suck it up Nick my man, if you wanna play grown ups and do the dirty, you gotta take the consequences man._

He smirked then, remembering Sara's rant, and the realization that he could shift the attention well away from himself once more by adding "Then Sara freaked out about bodily fluids, DNA and stuff" Greg said quickly as the attention in the room turned suddenly to a very embarrassed and flushed Nick and Mandy who had just stepped into the room to hear Greg utter his gossip about the pair. _Yeah go on Nicky boy, burn! Don't get to hot! Time for the Gregmaster to beat his hasty retreat, to fight another day._

"Shit!" was all Nick said.

tbc

_**A/N **__In the UK around the early 80,s we had Tupperware parties, where women mostly held parties to sell their products (plastic containers and stuff), we also had __Pipperdee parties that sold mainly children's_ _cloths that could be ordered and paid for sometime before the item arrived. Thought I would just explain for those of you that didn't know what they were. Please accept my sincere apologies if I made a right hash of the Yoda speech thing, but I did try! This chapter will lead me nicely to where I want to go with the last chapter, that will probably be posted next weekend._

Please leave me a review, you know you wanna! I did write you an extra chapter guys, so show me the love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own anything what so ever to do with the TV program 'The Love Boat',or the nursery rhyme 'Little Bo Peep', Arnold what's his name 'The Terminator',Buddy Holly,_

_**A/N** Thank you guys so very much for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement you have given me throughout this story, I really do appreciate it, you have been truly wonderful Thank you also to everyone who took the time to read the story but were a little too shy to review. Sorry guys but this really is the last chapter of this sequel, but please do watch out for the last sequel that will be entitled 'Getting even with Sidle' that I should be writing in the next few weeks. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I have writing it. **Warning this chapter contains some mild smut.** Thank you! Please R&R Enjoy! _

**Evidence, Temper, Sulks and Beer chapter 14**

"Shit!" was all Nick said. _Shit! Damn! God damn Sanders and his big mouth._

Greg had a very smug look on his face as he shuffled over towards the blushing pair, who were rooted to the spot just inside the doorway, looking like they were about to be hung out to dry.

"Your stage Nicky boy" Greg muttered quietly amused. _Gregmaster the great escapologist! Ummm wonder if I could get a doctorate in that? Suck it up cowboy!_

Nick glared at Greg, his eyes clearly saying 'You'll get yours Sanders' "Thanks a lot!" Nick said lowly as his eyes followed Greg's movement. _Oh you are so dead Sanders, and as for the decomp's you will be doing all the grunt work if I have anything to do with it man._

Greg slipped between the pair and positioned himself right behind them with a huge grin on his face "No thanks needed, it's my pleasure" he added with a chuckle to wind him up more. _You lot are such easy prey, I guess my sheer intelligence is just too much for you all to handle._

Mandy gave Nick a swift elbow to the ribs to get his attention back on the pack of wolves in front of them that were clearly out for blood, well juicy information. _Nicholas Stokes you better get me the hell out of this one, and double quick lover boy._

"Ow! shit Mandy! what was that for, god damn it" Nick said annoyed rubbing his side wincing. _Shit! I know you like it a bit rough sometimes buttercup, but I don't do that performing shit in front of an audience, for no woman._

Mandy glared at him and pointedly look away at the group staring at them, then back at him and smiling sarcastically at him. _Get a grip Stokes! Right now._

"Well, well, well, looks like we have another pair of love birds in our midst" Jim cooed amusedly. _Freaking hell it's like an episode of the love boat here tonight, what is it with all the hormones flying around, could it be something in the drinks? Nah, not with 'Brilliant Brass Super Cop' here. No matter I'll get mine later._

"Yeah, and what were you both doing in the closet earlier" Greg added wiggling his eyebrows. _Wasn't chess that's for sure, was it Tex?._

Nick closed his eyes and groaned, he knew this was going to be sheer torture. A second dig to the ribs had him quickly opening his eyes and retorting "Ow! Will you quit doing that" _No honey! stop begging, save it for later, then I'll show you what a stud I am._

The occupants of the room chuckled or had their hands over their mouths to suppress laughter, as they watched the exchange.

Jim took a long drink from his glass of scotch, then placing it back on the counter with a huge smile on his face, and looking directly at Nick, he said "Cath go get the ALS kit out of your car" '_The evidence never lies' isn't that what my good buddy Gil always quotes to us all the time?. Speaking of which they're taking a long time upstairs, Ummm, maybe their playing 'Hunt the bug'._

Nick and Mandy's eyes widened in shock, and their mouths dropped open "You wouldn't" Nick said very worriedly. _Shit! No! You can't do this to me. _Nick thought desperately.

Jim turned his attention on to Catherine who also had the same startled and shocked expression on her face as the couple _What the f...Oh!...So her and Rick have been doing the dirty somewhere in this little love shack tonight, Ah interesting._

"Cath, the ALS kit?" Jim asked her again with a wicked grin on his face and a wiggle of the eyebrows to let her he was on to her too. _That's right Mrs Willows the stripping CSI, don't think I don't know, you do that shit for Rick now._

"Urm...Uh...Gil will...Will go ballistic if we bring that in here Jim" she stuttered out hoping she had put him off with his request. _Piss of Jim! Go pick on Nick instead, unless you want your little secret revealed _She thought to herself as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Gregory my boy, will you get it for me?" Jim asked the youngest CSI sweetly with a smug grin. _Oh I intend to get all you little sex maniacs tonight, now back to the cowboy._

"Okay" Greg said simply before running out of the room, down the hall and out the front door. _Good thing I'm the designated driver tonight so I have the keys to get in the trunk._

**Hehehehehehehehe**

Meanwhile upstairs Gil had managed to apologise to Sara profusely saying that he had made himself look better than he should have, because everyone was staring and listening, and he was getting really embarrassed by the attention.

He'd managed to calm her down while embracing her in a warm loving embrace and peppering her face with soft kisses, which then turned to kissing her neck and undoing her blouse to kiss, lick and suck along her shoulders, then she was undoing his belt and sliding her hand into his boxer shorts.

Now Gil had his trousers around his knees, as Sara was naked on her back at the end of the bed, thighs wide, legs wrapped around his waist, as Gil gave her all he had to give. _Dear god this woman is going to be the death of me yet, but ohhhh what a sweet way to go! Sod the rainforest and Mobey Dick!_

They both cried out each others names as they climaxed together, then Gil rolled over with her as they slumped on the bed together catching their breaths.

Five minutes later and their breathing getting back under control Sara said "I take it our guest haven't gone yet".

"Not yet, so we better get dressed quickly and get back down there before they realize what we have been up to" he said leaning up and over to her to kiss her tenderly before pulling away and gazing into her beautiful soulful eyes "I love you so much Mrs Grissom"

Sara's eyes filled with happy tears "And I love you too Mr Grissom, always have, always will" she leaned up to kiss him again slowly, then pulled away with a grin "Now get your sweet ass up and get dressed Gilbert"

**hehehehehehehehe**

Greg bounded back into the kitchen carrying one of the ALS kits and several pairs of red goggles, he handed a pair of the goggles to Jim and the ALS machine, put a pair on himself then dropped the others on the counter. _Oh I'm sooooooooo gonna enjoy this! What a great party_

Catherine grabbed a pair quickly along with Warrick, Al and Hodges and some of the others, then they all put them on.

"Guys, come on, the jokes gone on long enough don't you think?" Nick asked very nervously thinking they wouldn't really do this to him. _Don't do it Jim, I've kept your secret even though you didn't know I knew, I swear Jim, I'll tell them._

Jim fiddled with the ALS machine trying to find the switch to turn it on. _How the hell does thing piece of shit work, for crying out loud I was supervisor of night shift once, I should know this stuff damn it._

"Brass man, if you switch that damn machine on, I swear to god you will regret it, I mean it" Nick said in a warning tone with a glare at the Captain _Don't push it Jim, you really don't want to push me right now buddy._

Jim found the right button and pressed it on, then looked up at Nick with a smug grin "What was that Nicky boy" he chuckled _One little flick of a switch and the evidence will come to Papa on a silver platter. Oh by the way Nicky my boy, I've seen kittens warn me better than that._

"Greg my good man, could you possibly hit the lights for me old chum?" Jim said in his best English accent, then chuckled as Nicks eyes went wide with fright. _Oh be very afraid Nick, bad cop Jim is about to play!_

As Greg poised dramatically for maximum effect with his hand inches from the light switch, Gil and Sara walked into the room holding hands and stopped right next to Nick and Mandy.

"What's going on?" was what Gil simply said frowning and looking at Jim Brass.

**'CLICK' **Greg pushed the switch and the room descended into semi darkness.

Many loud gasps were heard, when several small bright glows showed up about the room, one on the front of a chair, one on the edge of a counter across the kitchen, two very small ones on the floor by the kitchen sink.

But the most noticeable one's belong on two of the males in the room.

Nick looked down at his trousers and saw the very small bright smudge glow, Shit! He cursed as he tried to cover it with his hand "That's it" he said annoyed then looked up at Jim, to see his and all the other eyes in the room focused on his supervisor.

Gil instantly froze as he felt every set of eyes on him, he looked down escaping the eyes and saw to his sheer horror that there were three bright glowing spots on his trousers "Shit!" he cursed, then starting to desperately think how he was going to get out of this one as he kept his head down.

Everyone either sported smirks or winces on their faces as they all looked at the obvious DNA stains on Grisson's trousers.

Sara oblivious to Gil's DNA stains, spotted a few of the bright glowing stains in the room "Ew!, there not ours" she whispered quietly.

Nick felt really annoyed at Brass for embarrassing him after his given warning, and he also felt sympathetic to his boss for being embarrassed accidentally as part of the joke on him. So he decided it was payback time for one mighty cocky Police Captain, so said loudly but clearly "So Jim, how is 'Lady Cat O Nine Tails' these days, I bet she just loves you to use the cuffs, and night stick" he finished with a very smug and satisfied grin.

It was as if loud music had been playing and someone had scratched along the record before abruptly stopping it, as the reaction of everyone in the room nearly pulled muscles in their necks to quickly snap their eyes to Jim Brass who was now wide eyed.

Gil took this opportunity to escape and quickly run out of the room and upstairs to put on some clean jeans.

Sara glared at Jim annoyed and a little hurt, he knew she didn't like the woman after Gil spending the night with her some years back.

Jim caught her eyes and looked at her pleadingly, then had to look away from the intense gaze of his friends wife. _Oh Cookie dear, I didn't want to hurt you, I was going to tell you soon._

Catherine who was feeling so smug at Jim's predicament, especially after he had more or less tormented and teased all most everyone tonight, decided to play along and help Nick out "I say Jim, was that latex Heather was buying from Victoria's secrets the other day, when you were waiting in the book store next door?" Catherine said smiling smugly and catching Nicks gaze. _Get out of this Jim cocky Brass, yeah we can play the game too Mr Whiplash. Er Ew!_

Jim groaned and closed his eyes waiting for the onslaught. _Come on guys get it out of your system, I know you are just dying too, Bring it on, I suppose I do deserve it. _

Nick smiled and nodded his thanks to Catherine, as Greg still perplexed at the revaluation, and his brain not fully in gear blurted "The Brass man is banging Lady whiplash!" _Shit! Jim and Heather,Captain and the dominatrix, that is so wrong, but I wonder who the dominant one is? No don't go there! Latex! Cuffs! Whips! Night sticks! Gross! Ewwwwwwwwwwww! Therapy, gonna need lots of therapy!_

Laughs were now heard in the kitchen at Greg's blunt words.

"Didn't know you were in to latex man, I though that was Greg's thing" Warrick now commented with a chuckle. _This is so messed up man, a Captain and a Dominatrix, wonder who wears the pants in that relationship._

"Soooooo last year" Greg quipped as he had now gathered his thoughts together.

"What is the 'In' thing now a days Greg? Maybe you could let Jim know, so he can tell his 'Mistress'" Catherine added. _Oh I am soooooooo loving this, and I am only just getting warmed up._

"Ummm let me see...Oh yeah, leathers always good, red and black silk always, and ladies and gentlemen the new craze of the day is... Warm honey, use your imaginations guys" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh don't let the bugman hear that one, we all know how he loves his bee's" Jim quipped hoping to reflect the attention away from himself. _Careful with that one James._

"Very funny Jim" Sara retorted, then added annoyed "Dress up as 'Little Bo Peep' on a night off, do we?" _Take that you bondage freak!_

Roars of laughter reverberated around the room, as some clutched at their sides and stomachs.

"Good one Sara" Hodges said grinning.

"Suck up!" was quietly heard from Mia.

"Oh I can just see you Jim, all dressed up in bondage gear, forget Arnold Schwarzenegger guys, we have 'The Interrogator'" Catherine emphasized the new nickname then laughed out loud.

"What's your catch phrase Jim? 'Don't hold back'" Al now added to the teasing with his knowledge of the movie in question.

Guests were now crying with laughter and bent double with the exertion.

Jim shook his head and closed his eyes _Their good I gotta admit that, but for the love of god bring it to an end soon._

Gil finally dressed in clean jeans walked back into the room, up to his wife putting his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side "Did I miss anything honey?" he whispered into her ear, then gently kissed her cheek.

"Well lets put it this way, the pack have just ripped Jim limb from limb" she whispered back kissing his cheek "Ummmm you smell nice" she added with a purr.

Gil grinned as he took a drink of his scotch, and watched Jim squirm "Cheers Jim" he grinned wickedly as he held up his glass in a toast to his friend. _What goes around, comes around buddy, and your sure getting yours now._

The teasing went on for another half hour as the drinks flowed freely.

A while later they all settled down in the family room to watch the picture and video show that Archie had put together, lots of laughing and joking went on as beer after beer, and bottles of spirits disappeared, and the empties piled up in the recycling bins.

Sara had been annoyed about the woman kissing and drooling all over Gil, as he had been dressed up as Santa at the Christmas party, but after a few kisses and loving words whispered in her ear she calmed down.

Some take out food was ordered and consumed, as the Grissom's fridge was now bereft of any food what so ever, and copious amounts of liquor was still being drunk by most of the already intoxicated guests.

**Epilogue**

Eleven am mid day and Sara' head pounded as if she had a jack hammer in there, she managed to crack open her eyes slowly and started to look around at her surroundings "What the F..." she trailed of from saying to herself as she noted that she had been asleep in the bathtub.

Standing unsteadily holding her head, she stepped out of the bathtub and went over to the small cabinet on the wall flinging it open violently, she then rummaged desperately for some analgesics to take the pain in her head away, then finding them she got out two pills out and swallowed them dry.

"Shit!" she cursed as they stuck in her throat like large stones, her mouth felt as though it had grown fur overnight.

She ran to the sink and began running the water, she bent over gulping at the stream of cold water greedily to get the pills down her throat and satisfy her raging thirst.

Grabbing her toothbrush and some paste she rushed to brush her teeth vigorously, then dropped the brush in the tumbler when finished.

She carefully stood up straight with her eyes closed, then slowly opened them to look in the vanity mirror.

What she saw was that someone had used a large marker pen on her face and drawn black Buddy Holly glasses, a small Hitler moustache, and a goatee beard "Greg you little shit!" she said to the empty room, then frowned in thought, wondering where her husband had spent the night if she had spent it in the bathroom.

Feeling a little steadier on her feet she decided to go look for her husband.

Looking around the house and calling his name she eventually heard him shout from the direction of the home office, so she made her way down the hall to there.

Sara opened the door to find Gil sat in his comfy office chair in front of his desk. He looked absolutely pitiful, and she felt really sorry for him.

His forearms were taped securely to the armrest of his chair, tape around his chest and the chair holding him in place, feet taped to the desk legs, and a bottle of opened water with a straw in it, was strategically placed an inch just out of his mouths reach.

The hair on his head was spiked upwards and almost white with the vast amount of soap that had been used on him, but that wasn't the worst of it, his new short beard growth had been dyed bright red with food colouring and his black rimmed home reading glasses were perched upside down on his nose.

A note that was taped to his chest which read:

**I have been vaporized by the 'DNA Busters' **

**WARNING!**

**Please do not release contaminant,**

**Ready for collection **

**by LVPD Crime Lab!**

"Oh baby, what have they done to you" she said cradling his face and leaning in for a soft kiss, then pulling back and smiling softly.

Gil smiled at her lovingly "I love you very much Sara, but so help me god, we will never, ever, have another party in this house again, do you hear me honey" he said, then ended with a resigned sigh.

"Oh Gil honey, let me get you out of this" she said pulling at the tape.

Finally rescued and free, Gil snatched at the note on his chest and he read it, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he recognized the handwriting and said to Sara "Recognize the writing?"

In unison they both replied annoyed "Brass!"

**The End.**

**A/N **_Yeah I know I spelled Arnold 'The Terminators' name wrong, like I give a rats ass about it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the whole story. Now if you would like to do your bit, and leave me a review to let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it._


End file.
